Holidays With The Family
by Rainbow820
Summary: A story about the holidays with our favorite fictional family. I started with Thanksgiving and will most likely be writing some more stories.
1. Thanksgiving

**I know this is a little late but I couldn't resit writing. For this story everyone is alive and well accpet for Liam I was going to but I need the angst, and the events of season 5 hasn't happened yet so Rumple is still the dark one.**

* * *

Emma's Perspective:

Today was Thanksgiving and our extensive family was coming for a dinner that would take place in a place Gold set up. I am a little nervous due to all the history in this family but we made sure those dangerous had magic cuffs on all accept Peter Pan of course as they didn't work on the devil. No one wanted him around but my mother and Gold insisted that he was family and we grumbled and dealt with it. I get dressed in a red sweater with light wash jeans and converse. I go downstairs to see most of my family up and bustling in the loft with the boys enjoying football. It is funny to watch Henry explain the rules to them. Peter is kept off to the side far away from Henry. We are all ready to jump in and stop him from trying anything funny. Regina, Cora, Robin,Roland,and Zelena arrive and Regina glares at Peter who raises his eyebrow and smirks. We hadn't quite told Regina about the cuff not working on Pan but we put it on for show. I stop worrying about the troubled devil boy and my face lights up when Killian walks in. I almost get up and sprint to him but keep my cool and walk calmly to him hugging him. Killian glares at the teen and I question weather or not to throw the boy out.

" Hey Killian it's ok we bested the boy " I say.

" True only with Bae's help and his rules about not breaking in when you don't know the way out " Killian says with a smirk.

" How ironic " Pan says and we all turn at his voice.

" How?" I ask keeping my cool.

" Well I taught him that along with his other skills " He tells me. I feel sick to my stomach so I lived my life behind those codes, Pans codes.

" Just like Killian's favorite saying a man deserves what he gets I taught him that along with the ability to fight like a pirate" Pan says giving Killian a grin.

" Really?" I ask Hook.

" Yes love the boy did teach me most I know " Hook says softly but not ashamed. Bae walks in with Gold and Belle who smile at us before Gold glares at his father.

Pan stands up and I feel the tension in the room thicken " I'm not going to hurt anyone just saying hello to my son " Pan says his glare icy and almost everyone returns to what their doing. Well I figured out the mystery to his lost boys obeying him if he could make a room of the most stubborn human beings do what he wants imagine centuries with him I shudder at the thought. Pan gives Gold a quick side hug and slaps Neal's shoulder and he and Belle give each other a proper hug.

" Been awhile since I've seen you Belle"Pan says kindly to her.

Gold moves in front of Belle " when have you met her ?" he demands.

" Well Belle here was an advid reader as a child she must have been about 6 when she read of Neverland she visited every night until she was 15 only in her dreams no harm came to her " Pan tells Gold. Pan then turns to Zelena who hadn't noticed him because she was getting water she coughs on her water and pulls the boy in for a hug.

" Peter I almost didn't recognize you " Zelena says earning a glare from everyone.

" What I had a lonely childhood Peter here was my only friend my parents kept me isolated " She says her arm still around Peter's shoulders. After this hugs are given and Pan is kept away from Henry until a football game is decided to be played. My father and I are made captains everyone changes into clothes ready to play and the rules are explained to the best of their abilites. A few minutes are spent by father and daughter sizing up each player based on mental smarts and pyshsical strength. We grab a book and begin taking notes on there perfect team and no magic is agreed upon so bracelet for everyone are produced but Regina fixes Gold's leg before putting her bracelet on. I dont want to admit Pan would be in my perfect team with my son but he is one of if not the smartest player here and even with out magic he is a fit teenage boy. Killian is also on my team but given a hand to he doesn't hurt anybody. I have a few more players we start choosing I loose the coin toss and my father goes first taking Pan with him getting a smirk from Pan a glare from a few others and a knowing glance from those who knew why he picked Peter. I pick Killian and a little while later after lots of grumbling we have our teams.

The teams come out to this-

Emma's Team: Killian,Regina,Belle,Cora,Neal,Rumple

David's Team: Peter Pan,Zelena,Snow,Robin,Henry

Roland sits on the sidelines huddled up in jackets. We begin the game and I let my dads team go first as he has less players which turns out to be a mistake sadly. Pan catches on rather quickly and is a lot more altheltic then we all thought with out his magic as he did agree not to use it for the game. Henry goes long and catches it from Pan sprinting into the end zone where he spikes it. Henry gives a smirk so closely resembling Pan's it scares me but I calm down and remind myself they are related why wouldn't they have similar traits. Henry high fives Pan and they set up for the kick. Pan kneels holding the ball and my mother kicks through to the makshift goal posts. They reset there position on the start line. This time I go for the devil boy himself and dive for him he leaps just in time and I hit the ground and he throws it to Robin the same time I sweep his legs and he falls down onto me. He is up quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me up along with him. Robin throws it to Zelena before being tackled by Neal. Zelena spins around Belle and into the end zone. Once again Pan kneels and my mother kicks it through the posts. I call time out and bring my team in I look over to see my fathers team watching us before turning to their own huddle.

"Ok guys we need to step up on the defense especially on Pan I didn't know he would be so spry as a normal teen. " I say in a growl almost. To here Henry's laugh Regina and I turn lets just say we aren't overly joyed at the scene we see. Pan is trying to teach Zelena a spiral throw and Zelena isn't getting it.

Henry gave a laugh at her failed attempt " Oh ok mister expert you want try and beat him " Zelena says tickling Henry playfully.

Henry squeals and laughs " aunt Zelena stop stop " he says between laughs.

Regina goes forward her intention is clear get Zelena away from our son I grab her arm " hold on Regina Henry is fine your sister is enjoying herself for once don't ruin this moment " I say watching Pan move to Henry's side and help Zelena tickle Henry and soon David, Snow, and Robin get in on this too and I take a photo with camera not caring at this moment who it is but that it's family and Henry is enjoying himself.

" Guys I can't play if I'm passed out of lack of oxygen " he says and they all back off huge smiles on their faces and I mean smiles Pan and Zelena don't have their usual smirks but true smiles. After a few more rounds of us getting no where we call the game off and it's about noon time. We all sit down for a light lunch and start to talk all of us together as a family Zelena sitting close to her mother and Regina her face lit up and happy.

" Hey great-gramps?" Henry asks making Pan choke on his water.

Henry gave a short laugh " your right that is ridiculous I'll just call you Pan " Henry says to him.

Pan shakes his head no " call me Peter" he tells him.

" Anways Peter I was wondering if some time you could take me flying again cause in Neverland it was fun for the short time " Henry asks hopefully.

" Of course lad as long as your family gives permisson I'm sure one of them would love to come along to protect you of course not to fly" Pam says to Henry who smiles. I was nervous at first letting them sit next to each other but I realized if Pan still wanted Henry's heart he could take it and as much I hate it I would be powerless to stop it. As a moment of trust all bands are removed as everyone accpet Killian and Gold decide they want to try flying me included purely for Henry's safety of course. As Pan heads off to get his supply of Pixie dust with Regina as guard cause that's a good idea.

I go to Gold " hey why isn't your father dead I thought he needed Henry's heart?" I ask him.

Gold sighs " your boy is to caring to all his family and my father has won your boys heart as a great-grandfather and that allows him to live." Gold tells me and I nod and go to the rest of the family. Zelena and Belle are telling stories of when they went flying.

" Wait if you both were in Neverland how come you never met?" I ask.

" Oh well Zelena was in Oz and I was in the enchanted forest much like times run differently in parts if your world we were asleep at different times " Belle explains.

* * *

Regina's Perspective:

I watch Peter closely for any signs of trickery any at all but he shows nothing but pure bliss we reach his sons house which I've never been in he sprints up the stairs inside and is back before I'm barely inside with a box full of Pixie flowers we start our journey back as I still skeptically watch him while he pauses. " I'm not going to hurt you or any of your family your majesty " he tells me.

" You see I have Henry's heart metaphorically he loves me as his great-grandfather and that is all I need to stay young". He says and it sounds genuine so for today I relax even if all the villains were able to take off their cuffs as a symbol of us trusting them. How funny I see myself as a hero now.

* * *

Emma's Perspective:

When Pan returns with the flowers he gives everyone a basic lesson in flying and says if any of us start to fall that he wil catch us and he isn't about to loose a member of his family to the pixie flowers. I go to Killian who is moving a ring between his fingers deep in thought.

" Hook you sure you don't want to-" Pan starts but seeing what Killian is holding looks away almost guilty and mumbles sorry.

" What was that about?" I ask Killian.

" Pan played a role in Liam's death but if I had listened to him fully Liam would be alive seeing the boy changed makes me realize it was my doing that got Liam killed " Killian says with a sad heavy sigh.

" You really think Pan has changed " I ask him he nods.

" If the boy can feel guilt about something that happened before even Rumple was the dark one I'd say he has changed alright " Killian tells me and to be safe when flying. I watch Gold almost not let Belle go but she pulls away and goes forward being sprinkled by dust and goes up in the air steadying herself and one by one we all go up.

" Pan if we're not children how are we flying ?" Belle asks. "

Those were Neverland's rules in Storybrooke if you want to fly you can fly" he says watching us all.

Snow stumbles and starts to fall and before anyone can even shout Pam has grabbed her hand and is steadying her " I told you guys I've got you " he says and starts to fly over Storybrooke our whole group in pursuit. Pan and Henry start a race the dust working best for them as boys and Roland follows them but staying close to Robin the whole time who was moving quickly as well most likely due to having to keep up with Roland.

" This is nice " my mother says to me.

I turn nod and smile " I got so scared when you started to fall I didn't even have time to scream before Pan caught you " I tell her.

She smiles " well he said he had our back and we have to trust him now enough with the heavy were flying let's enjoy this "my mother says speeding up and I follow realizing we have fallen behind the group. We circle Storybrooke a few times earning a few shouts from a few when the magic starts to wear off of our flowers some land gracefully but I mess up and the magic wears off and I start to plummet to the ground when Peter grabs my hand and drops to the ground with me. We end up in front of the nuns house and before one of us could poof us home Blue is outside shrieking at Pan and blast her magic at him I have never seen her use magic and I'm impressed the blue stream speeding towards him.

I find I'm not surprised when he turns and stops it with his hand pushing her magic back at her " don't make me kill you twice fairy" he snarls. Blue stops fighting in defeat and my mother stops Pan from finishing up the job he whines but. Zelena teleports us back to our family. It's about four and we all magically change into nice clothes and us magical folk changing those who couldn't on their own. We brought out the food and all sat down starving and exhausted but happy. We eat dinner with conversation and glee we are stuffed at the end of it and Regina makes the plates disappear. We all decide to go to Regina's mansion for other games. When we get their I don't know how it gets started but their is speculation on who has the darkest heart.

" No one is taking out their hearts " I say.

" We can still peak inside we don't have to take them out " Gold says waving his hand and on the wall becomes images of hearts we start wiping away the purer ones before we notice one image is blank.

" What happened there " my father asks.

" Isn't it obvious the owner of that chest had their heart removed or dissolved " Cora says looking around.

" t just so happens to be Peter Pan's chest that doesn't have a beating heart inside of it. " Cora says in the voice that gives me chills.

" Well that's not fair he is out of the running " Regina says and everyone else agrees Gold then gives the images names to them.

Next Regina's heart is eliminated. " What " she cries. " How is the Pirate worse then me " she demands.

" Well I have 300 or so years of terrorizing others per Pan's wishes. " Killian says.

" Technically longer then me " Gold says we all snap our necks around accept for Killian and Pan who already knew this.

" You see I was a pirate long before the Crocodile here became a dark one I stole his wife that night" Killian says Miliah we all think and I see Neal glare at him.

" Gold can we see a photo ? "I ask he nods and waves his hand at Killian and projects an image of Milah and Killian at the captains wheel, looking out on the open ocean her deep chestnut hair and grey eyes prominent still in Killian's memory, Milah's confidence and beauty shining through I become self conscious how could Killian move on from her to some one like me. Gold suddenly turns waving his hand over Peter an image of another woman coming up she has deep brown eyes very blonde almost white hair she is dressed in a ball gown with a diamond necklace a bright smile on her face and a slight curve on her stomach.

" Who was that ?" Belle asks.

" Rumple's mother " Pan says softly his eyes tracing over the image a warm smile on his face.

" What happened to her ?" Rumple asks and Pan says nothing.

" Answer me what happened to my mother " Gold shouts getting a glare from Pan who stands up moving closer to Rumple who shrinks back a little.

" She was a duchess it was a different time I'm older then all of you clearly and we were prohibited us from being together I was just a blacksmiths apprentice but we fell in love anyways when it was discovered she was pregnant she was sent away and five months later Rumple was delivered to me with a letter of love from his mother, Rayne telling me his name, and a letter of condolences as she died in child birth but I had already lost her when she was taken there was no way I was ever going to see her again and well it didn't matter this little kid was looking up at me his brown eyes mimicking hers exactly and I can't wait to get rid of him so when he comes to me with a bean what a perfect chance I go back to a dream world a place Rumple's mother created not me and I abandoned the brat I mean Rayne would be disappointed but she is dead what ever" Peter says a smirk on his face. I let a few tears fall and Belle hugs Rumple close. Killian does nothing I'm guessing he already knew of all of it.

" That's what happens to your mother you killed her " Pan tells Rumple who raises his hands and goes to blast his father back but it's to late and Rumple is thrown against the wall by Pan. I sigh so much for no drama but it turns into a game Zelena turning it around she challenges Pan who easily beats her along with every one and is decided best magic user and that turns the mood around quickly from angry to happy. Cora picks up on something I was thinking " boy are you controlling our emotions " she demands.

" No he just influences them it was like this is in Neverland " Killian says before Pan can. When the sun starts to set we all sit down for a movie and much to Hook and Pan's protests, Henry makes the executive decisions to watch _Peter Pan._ After jeers and jokes are made we all quite down aside from the grumbling from Pan and Hook who have sat next to each other on the couch in fact we have all squished on to the couch or two side chairs or the floor. When the movie ends a snore from my father alerts me to see I'm the only one who hasn't fallen asleep. On the left side of the couch is Henry Hook and Pan. On the right side is my parents. Zelena Cora and Regina are in front of the couch asleep on each other. Robin and Roland are asleep in one arm chair while Gold and Belle occupy the others I set up my camera sit down on the couch pretend to be asleep and snap the photos using magic of us all. I send it to everyone before channeling my magic and changing everyone into pjs the same pjs which was a black shirt with gold print saying heroes and villains with navy blue sweatpants. I go back to my spot in the middle of the couch rest my head on Henry's shoulder and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? I hoped you enjoyed I've been loving writing this I'm going to do to a Halloween edition definitely a Christmas one and New Years we will see about any other holidays let me know your thoughts :)**


	2. Christmas Part 1

Emma's Perspective:

After Thanksgiving my family was closer then ever Pan,Zelena, and Cora are getting along with everyone and not causing trouble. When I say trouble I mean world anarchy trouble but I know Pan or Zelena have been stealing my hair brushes. Zelena is arguing with Regina about which apples are the best green or red. I smile at that and love the two sisters playfully bantering and not at their throats. They ask us to settle the debate I vote red apples. Henry votes red along with Killian. Pan votes green along with Belle. Cora refuses to choose.

My mother picks green " i've had bad experience with red ones" she says playfully to Regina who smiles apologetically.

Rumple votes red and David votes green as well " hah I win " Zelena says with a playful smirk.

"Remember to get a gift for everyone " I tell them before sending them on their way for the night but in the morning,the shopping begins, I head over to Gold's in order to pick a good present out for him and Belle.

Pan comes downstairs " you need a gift for them ?" he asks and I nod.

" Also a gift for Killian you know him better then anyone else I was thinking of enchanting his rum flask so it never runs out I don't know how it's always full." I say and Pan gives a short laugh.

" I remember for his first trek out doing my dirty work I enchanted his rum flask to never run dry " He tells me and I raise my eyebrow as he thinks back to anything the Captain would want.

" Well I do remember when Belle was younger she always wanted to see the world the only outings she got was to visit me "Pan says.

" I could get Belle and Gold a ticket to some where nice with " I say with a smile leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Pan's Perspective:

The next day their were reports of crying boys in the woods by the Merry Men. They are most likely my boys seeing as they all ran from their Storybrooke homes. They perk up when I enter their camp and growl at the intruders, I scilence them with a raise of my eyebrow and they shrink back. Snow White looks horrified at the fear in their eyes the way they obey my every command. " Pan, a ghost visited us and told that tonight a person from your past would be brought back until Christmas next Thursday, it will be who you loved most." They tell us we nod and Regina takes us to the lake were the portal to hell is opened.

* * *

Emma's Perspective:

We wait until night fall huddled together Henry was asleep on my fathers shoulder when a screech and blinding light awoke those who were asleep. We see the bodies on the ground a male who has Killian's eyes and is a naval uniform,a woman in a pirates outfit with chesnut hair and grey eyes,a servant boy with sandy blonde hair,another woman who I reconisde as Marian, a woman with brown hair in a red dress when I see Cora bristle and my mother smile I guess it is my grandmother Ava, another woman with grey hair in a wool dress my father smiles and I know this is my other grandmother Ruth. I smile at my whole family and see Killian hug his brother and Milah that stings my chest. A female with blonde almost white hair in a frilly pink dress her hair long and flowing down stands up from the lake and Peter grabs her hand pulling her out.

" Malcolm?" the woman questions every head turns at the soothing voice.

The men are lost for words at the beautiful sight " where am I and why do you look different Malcolm who are these people ?" The woman questions.

" Who the hell are you?" Regina bluntly asks.

The woman stands up taller " the duchess of Misthaven show some respect, but as you are probally Malcolm's friend my name is Rayne" she says.

Rumple moves forward " mother ?" he questions Rayne raises an eyebrow but says nothing and hugs him.

" Oh I hope you father took good care of you did he?" She asks.

" No" Rumple says " He abandoned me" Rumple states. Rayne turns to Pan who backs up from her I have never seen him afraid he circles back to us walking back Rayne is full of rage.

I don't know how she moves so fast in that dress but she tackles Pan and starts to beat on his chest " how could you Malcolm your no better than your father selling you off to the blacksmith take off this stupid outfit show them what you looked like the day I met you" she shrieks at him so this is where Rumple gets his temper from Pan nods and stands up thinking back and twisting his hand. My mother lets out a cry of shock. He is wearing no shirt,leather pants, sandles, he is burnt and greasy under all of that he is bloody whip marks across his back. He glares at the looks of pities and shifts back to his old Peter Pan outfit and disappears.

Killian looks guilty" did you know about this?" I demand from him.

" Aye I caught him without his glamour once and never felt the need to share the boys secrets" He says Milah looking at me warmly.

" I'm Milah, I'm glad you could make Killian happy " she says shaking my hand before hugging Neal.

Killian takes Liam over to me he bows slightly" my lady" Liam says kissing my hand.

" Why does Malcolm have magic?" Rayne asks.

" He goes by Peter Pan now and it's a long story" Rumple says waving his hand over her she falls to the ground and begins to whimper her hands start to burn.

" WHAT DID YOU DO ?" My mother demands supporting the poor girls neck.

" She isn't taking well to the magic take her to the hospital" Rumple says clearly upset at what he has done. He is deep thought while teleporting all of us to the hospital the girl in our arms.

Whale comes out " now who ever this is, is gonna have to wai-" He pauses looking over the girl.

" Who do we have here ?" Whale asks raising his eyebrow earning a glare from all of us and he gets blasted across the room.

I turn to see Pan who walks forward crouching over Whale " My fiancé and if you want to keep your head your going to fix her and never speak with her again " he says in a low twisted tone that gives me shivers to my core. Whale gets up his eyes clouded with fear as Pan stalks ahead carrying Rayne with all her dress I'm not quite sure how. He lies her down on a bed and Whale works while Pan watches him carefully. Hours later Rayne isn't awake but whimpering. When she starts to bleed and the machines go flat. I watch Pan crumple to his knees as he lets out a gut wrenthcing cry and a wave of green magic that sends me flying back and the town breaks out into a huge storm I see the waves begin to rise. Power rippling off of Pan as he stalks out of the room everyone smartly backing away. Until my mother tries to calm the boy and he sends her flying backwards. I lash my powers out at him, try beating an angry savior you devil I think when it bounces back at me I see Pan stop it.

" Well I won't kill you Emma your not so bad savior you didn't make her leave early" he says.

My mother stands wearily " why don't you try true loves kiss?" she suggests.

Pan raises an eyebrow " True loves kiss you say" he states the storms calming.


	3. Christmas Part 2

Pan's Perspective:

True loves kiss huh It's worth a shot I think and walk into the room sealing the door behind me. I walk to Rayne's side and kiss her lips softly a rainbow wave erupts from our kiss. Rayne sits up before pulling me back down for a kiss I fall down onto her.

" You know if I didn't have this dress on I could breath " She tells me I smile and rip it off. I admire her pale skin just her light pink slip covering her. I kiss her neck and collarbone pulling off my own shirt. She traces my defined muscles and pulls me down.

Emma's Perspective:

When the rainbow magic rips through the town I stand up to go and see them. My mother grabs my arm and shakes her head.

" Why I want to go see them " I complain Killian smirks and I catch on before he says anything.

" Swan they just had true loves kiss and haven't seen each other in centuries " He tells me I nod flushing and sitting down.

Hearing Rayne's bell laugh and squeal. " should we go?" Zelena asks we all nod and she teleports us to the loft. Henry makes a gagging noise and makes a note on where he gets his good looks from. We all laugh Rayne is a beauty and Pan is handsome. Milah is holding Neal's hand and Liam is standing close to his brother. I smile at them all and grab a soda from the fridge we all sit down and listen to Killian and Milah talk about the time they robbed the king that sent Killian and Liam for the dream shade. It turns out they got caught so Killian killed the king and Milah grabbed the 5 year old princess and the queen. When they made it to the next port they gave them peasant clothes and bought them a small house with the stolen money. Milah also gave a ruby necklace to the former queen and told them to pick new names. They then left the port and never returned but spent the jewels alright. Milah pulls out a necklace with an onyx hanging off of it.

" You stole that Milah I assumed Hepley did you let him bloody walk the plank" Killian says with a laugh.

Milah smiles " I am a pirate I wasn't going to not keep some souvenir and I never did like Hepley " She says

" Neither did I" Killian says wrapping his arm around her shoulders but it was friendly not romantic. A little while later Rayne and Pan come back in clothes from this time. Pan is in a dark t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. While Rayne is in a simple red dress with a brown belt and short heels. It is a little formal but she belongs in that dress we sit down for dinner, pizza. I am worried about her ruining her dress but she eats with grace and poise. Smiling a little while sitting close to Pan. Gold looks disgusted at the thought of what we left them to doing.

* * *

Christmas Eve:

Emma's Perspective:

We put on the matching pjs we have that Cora so kindly motified to label weather we were a hero or villians even the former villains were labeled as such. It was a plain black shirt with whatever label was on it in gold and navy blue sweatpants. So I was a hero along with my parents,Henry,Belle,Roland,Robin,and all of the guests from the underworld are labeled as hero's accept for Milah who is labeled Villian with Pirate under the word. Killian has a matching shirt to Milah. Pan has the word Villian on his shirt with Neverland King under it. Regina has the word Villian on hers with evil queen under it. Zelena has the same but wicked witch underneath. Rumple's says the same dark one. Finally Cora's who says the same with queen of hearts under hers. We all are magically changed into them and curl up together in Regina's house on the floor with lots of pillows and blankets. Rayne is curled to Pan's side with Henry on the other side of him. Neal is next to Henry and Killian is asleep his back turned to Liam's a spot open for me when I go to sleep. Zelena is on one side of Regina with Robin on the other and Roland curled into Robin. Cora is asleep next to Zelena. My parents are next to Pan and Rayne with Belle and Rumple off on their own in a chair. I take a quick photo and then snuggle up to Killian's warm chest and fall asleep.

The next morning when we all wake up my mother and Regina start fixing breakfast and everyone is slowly getting up I feel cold and see Killian and Milah are up and energized looking out at the water. Pirates I think and realize they have been up at the crack of dawn. Henry gets up and starts to talk with Killian and soon it turns into a sword fighting duel outside. Killian isn't really trying and just pins Henry's sword back when Milah grabs Killian's arm and twists it making him let go. Henry points his sword at Killian.

" Oi traitor I should make you walk the plank" Killian says picking Milah up and carrying her to a near by fountain while she screams and playfully pounds his back.

" This will have to do get in the fountain traitor" Killian says pointing. Milah rolls her eyes and steps in the fountain Henry shoves Killian in but Killian grabs Henry and pulls him in with him.

" Great Hook I'm gonna die now " Henry says. Henry hits the water trying to hit Killian who ducks and it hits Milah instead who gasps and they start a water fight in the fountain. I hear a soft bell laugh behind me and realize I wasn't the only one watching them. Rayne is smiling with the rest of my family accept for Neal who seems almost jealous. Neal sprints to the fountain before anyone can stop him we all follow not caring about being in pjs or not.

Neal grabs Hook's shirt " you think you can just waltz in here and steal my family from me you already got Emma and the approval of the entire family about her leaving me behind but I won't let you take my son" He says going to punch Killian in the face when Pan stops him pulling the two apart with ease.

" Stop it you two Neal, Hook is not trying to steal your son they are just having fun and its your own damn fault Emma left you. " Also you may be street smart but Hook is a 300 year old pirate that I thought to fight to expect him to play fair is idiotic" Pan says and Neal storms off.

" It isn't your fault lad " Hook says to Henry and all three get out of the fountain.

Rayne pulls Pan in for a kiss "that was big of you the Malcolm I know would be edging the fight on"She says and I smile.

" Ok everyone back inside we need to open present and pick out an outfit for tonights Christmas party" My mother says we all race inside and open our presents we are all happy with what we got. Henry is warmed up by Regina's magic and the two stand by the window talking.

* * *

3rd Person Point of View:

Everyone races up stairs to pick out an outfit the girls in one room the boys in another. In the girls room everyone is thinking of what they want to wear and looking online. Emma decides on a black one shoulder dress with red stiletto's and tan tight's Regina spins Emma around and she is dressed in the outfit. Snow goes for a green long sleeve dress with no tights and black flats. Then Regina picks a deep purple dress with one shoulder as well with black heels and black tights. Zelena picks a cream colored dress with a frilly skirt and matching shoes. Cora has a dark blue dress on its just a sweater dress. Belle picks a yellow dress with straps and it goes to her knees. Milah picks a simple light blue dress on with sleeves that go to her elbows and gold shoes. Rayne picks a light green dress strapless it goes to her ankles with black stillettos her white hair in a braided bun and a smoky eye. The rest of the girls also braid there hair into a bun with a smoky eye if they have enough hair. The boys are all in tuxes with ties of their colors light green for Pan, dark green for Robin,Yellow for Rumple,Blue for Killian,Brown/Tan for David,and Liam is in his naval uniform despite Killian's protests he didn't need to be. They all arrive at the party the females going in first a few men whistle at Rayne the new girl in town until Pan wraps his arm around her shoulders. Killian sticks close to Emma and Milah no one making a move on them. The known taken women are being left alone but Zelena is all alone until Liam sweeps her away much to her relief.

Granny comes to Rayne " what is your business with him" she asks pointing Pan who is getting them egg nog.

" He's my fiancé " she says " and what you call here my baby daddy to Rumple" she adds.

Granny looks surprised " Rumple's mother is dead" She states looking around at the people known to be dead.

" This is true we are back until midnight but we were engaged, I died in child birth" Rayne says. Pan comes back giving Rayne her egg nog and taking her hand. As the party progresses the sad truth sinks in and it is 3 minutes till midnight the gang goes outside to the lake for goodbyes. Milah gives Killian a quick kiss on the lips much to his and Emma's surprise.

" Oh relax I'm going back to die I'm going to kiss him goodbye" she says. Killian hugs Liam goodbye. Ruth and Ava are hugged goodbye along with Rayne who hugs everyone goodbye and kisses Rumple's forehead.

" I'll miss you my boy never let your father forget the pain he caused you he is no better then his father but don't let him wallow around in self pity and regret" she says. The portal opens and goodbye is yelled they all are swriled in purple smoke and put back in the clothes they came in.

Rayne's is a little ripped she blushes and " Merry Christmas " everyone calls and they all jump into the lake and the portal closes.


	4. New Years Part 1

_Hello readers I haven't been able to get Heart Of The Truest Believer out I just can't focus on that right now and I have no good ideas for it. Anyways onto this fanfic I'm starting off with New Years but it will begin after our other friends have left. I know I didn't cover all of the people I said came to Storybrooke I just couldn't remember them when I was writing. I have a way to bring back Rayne I'm on the fence about doing it or not because it is a little strange but I really like her so if you guys would comment on wether or not to that would be great. if you don't I'll just flip a coin. Thats a good way to make decsicons. There will be Neal/Bae hating in this story sorry he bothers me for hurting Emma._

* * *

3rd Person:

The gang watched them leave with tears in their eyes but smiles on their faces. Emma wrapped her arms around Killian who lost two people he really cares about again. Neal couldn't bother to show up still to upset. Pan was distraught about loosing Rayne a third time techinically. Rumple took in his mothers word and looked at his kneeling father who was clearly upset he had show fear regret sadness love and more joy then ever before when Rayne was around. They all did with the lost family around all they could do was hope they wouldn't close up again. They all went home to their own places that night accept for Emma and Hook who went back to his ship. Pan locked him self in his room playing music to try not to hear certain things. Henry and Roland had built a pillow fort in the living room of Regina's and were fast asleep with their aunt Zelena in between them. The couples were having their own fun that night and Pan couldn't help that he missed Rayne again and was causing a rainstorm.

* * *

Emma's Perspective:

I yawned and awoke on an empty bed I growled and put on one of Killian's nightshirts and found him on deck yelling at Smee to swab the deck after Pan caused such a storm last night. He turns to me and smiles " hello Swan " he says kissing me.

I look at the barely risen sun and yawn again " how are you up so early must have really bothered Milah " I say resting on him.

He shakes his head " no she was born to be a pirate but you were born to be a princess " he says scooping me up bridal style I giggle as he carries me back downstairs.

" Come on let's get dressed we are meeting your family at Granny's for lunch " he tells me.

* * *

Pan's Perspective:

I get up around 7:00am and take a shower getting dressed I go down stairs for breakfast when I hear bacon sizziling. I see my daughter in law in Rumple's shirt she blushes a deep red. I smile knowingly and disgustedly. I wave my hand changing her into the kind of clothes I've seen her wear before a pencil skirt tights heels a blouse jacket and her hair is flowing nicely down her back.

" That's better don't you think ?" I ask she nods.

" Thank you " she tells me grabbing three plates and serving me despite my protests and grabs the OJ calling up to my son. I eat up and drink my OJ while staring out the window.

" You miss her don't you " Belle says.

I turn and raise an eyebrow " Rayne you miss her again " Belle states and I nod.

" At least Rumple didn't kill her this time" I say earning a frown from Belle.

" You were afraid of her when she beat you, you didn't try to stop her" Belle says to me.

" Well for one I did deserve it, two I would never hurt her physically I can't apparently control hurting her feelings,three wouldn't Rumple be scared of you if he ever abandoned your kids" I say looking at her stomach knowingly.

" What I'm not " Belle says.

" Yes you are magic has many perks this is just one of them congrats I get another grandkid" I tell her kissing her cheek and letting her deal with the now pale Rumple who heard. Belle makes an annoyed noise I stick my tounge out at her and she laughs sitting Rumple down.

I leave the room and go outside to see Bae marching back " hello Baelefire your mother went back to the underworld you missed it" I say with a sneer.

He glares " where's Henry?" he demands.

" Why?" I ask. " I'm taking him to New York none of this is safe for him " He tells me. I know this can't happen for the good of me and the boy if Henry is to far away from me like out of Storybrooke I'll die.

" I can't let that happen Bae you don't want what's best for Henry you want him to yourself to keep him away from Hook" I say.

" Well I'm finding him myself my father will help" Bae says determined.

" He's actually in quite the family mood right now seeing as your about to get a new sibling in 9 months give or take" I tell him.

I teleport to Regina's and see them all up and getting ready " emergency " I yell.

Everyone freezes and comes to my side " what is it Pan?" Regina asks nicer than I expected.

" It concerns Henry, Bea is planing on taking him out of Storybrooke I stalled him for a bit to come and warn you" I tell them.

" Before you ask why do I care, I care because Henry is my great-grandson and a parent should never take a or force a child away from his family a lesson this whole family desperatly needs" I tell them they nod and we all end up at Granny's. Emma and Hook walk in and smile at us before asking what happend with a sigh. I told them again Emma growled slightly while Hook raised his eyebrow at the parent comment. I know his father left him as well.

Gold and Belle arrive we are all hostile until we see no Neal. " You weren't going to attack an expectant mother were you?" Rumple asks in his playful voice. Emma and Snow give Belle a hug. Regina smiles slightly.

" I guess that's what stalled Bae" Robin says. Cora is ready for a fight.

" We aren't going to hurt my son he is just hurting and unsurprisingly it's the pirates fault my family is falling apart again" Rumple says.

Killian socks him in the jaw " my fault the first time it was your fault your wife begged me to take her away, I saved your sons life in Neverland until he found out I was in love his mother and you were to much of a coward to tell him you killed his mother so you told him I did, then Bae wanted off my ship so I let Pan have him I regretted that because your father is a bloody monster just like you, beneath all that power is just a coward I should gut you like the Crocodile you are" Killian says with a growl I raise my eyebrows impressed I'm dying to edge on a fight when Bae bursts in.

" This is what I'm talking about Henry don't you see this man who is trying to replace me as your father is still an evil Pirate your grandfather is evil and blaming others for their problems, Pan is a villain and that will never change, Regina is still the evil queen,Cora is the queen of hearts,these hero's can't protect you if a real danger comes around your mother can't even defeat the villains in this room" Bae tells Henry I clench my jaw.

* * *

Henry's Perspective:

I stare in disbelief one at Hook's cruelty towards Gold, the book can't prepare you for the real thing. I also back away from my father saying cruel things about my family I see Peter clench his jaw ready for a fight everyone is but no one wants it to come down to one.

" No they can, mom is strong, and so is everyone in this room and you can't protect me better then grandpa or Pan there your own family and you can't forgive them " I say confidently moving forward.

" Maybe Hook is just a pirate but he is not a coward he just attacked the dark one no one has ever lived for that he has been alive for 300 years he can protect me he is like us we all have our problems of course this family does but we are sticking together everyone hear has had enough of being alone I mean your father and grandfather were alone for centuries it turned them bitter and cruel" I argue.

" You know what father you may have helped create me but you have to earn the title of dad and Hook has earned the title weather or not I use it is another story but you broke Emma's heart why would I go with you" I yell in his face I watch him flinch back I also see Hook beam a little before his blank expression returns.

" I'm sorry son but I have to you will never be safe here" My dad tells me and blows poppy dust in my face.

* * *

3rd Person:

As Henry collapses Regina casts a protection spell on him as every other magic user burts a stream of magic a Neal to make him sleep two streams of green from Pan and Zelena, a white stream form Emma, two purple streams from Gold and Regina, a red stream from Cora,and everyone else hits the deck as the magic flies above them. Neal collapses and the magic is pulled back but it is clear in the air.

" Son take him before others try to kill him me included " Pan warns Rumple who grabs Neal's arm and dissapears.

* * *

Emma's Perspective:

My hands are tingling from magic and the way Peter is looking at me approvingly I'm going out on a limb and saying it's not a good thing. I watch Gold dissapear with Neal. Belle breaks out into tears hormones already setting in I rub her back. Henry is silently crying next to Killian who gets the hint and pulls my son in for a hug.

He kneels and what he says next warms my entire core " Henry lad you can think whatever you want of me but if you call me dad your not if you get upset if you ever need me even if you don't want me I'm here for you because even if I'm not your father I will always treat you as my son and I'm going to do a better job then my dad did and much better he left me in the street to die after killing my mother and sending my brother away he left me at a port with no food,water,money,or even a proper jacket you will never live like that all of these people here have accepted you with open arms and will continue to do so and we are never going to send you away or leave as like Pan said that is not what parents do " I let tears of my own fall and hug Henry and Killian soon it turns into a group hug with Regina forcing Cora and Zelena into a hug. Belle joins next her tears falling my parents are quick to jump in with Roland and Robin. Pan stands off to the side until Zelena grabs his shirt and yanks him in for a hug.

" It's going to be ok because we are a family and families stick together it is almost the New Year time for new starts" I say looking to my mother.

" I couldn't have said it better my self" my mother says to me and we all laugh still together.


	5. New Years Part 2

Belle's Perspective:

I go to Regina's with the whole family and we put on our group pjs. I go into the bathroom and throw up while crying.

Emma squats beside me " at least your not in jail" She says I can tell she is trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't help I give a weak smile and start throwing up again. Killian is up and comes to check on us gives me a smile and leaves clearly getting this wasn't his scene. Snow comes in I hope Hook didn't wake her up but she gives me water. We all sit against the wall I cry softly while they hold me. We all hear a scream and get up everyone is still asleep but Pan who is on the floor his shirt came off at some point as he is just in sweatpants. He starts to scream agin and red marks start to line him. I go to wake him up but stand back as magic starts coming off him. He starts to age and cry out in pain as he begins to bleed.

I see Henry isn't in the room " Henry he's gone his heart is to far away from Pan " I say. Regina has woken up and catches the last part pulling Zelena with her. Emma,Zelena,and Regina disappears.

* * *

Emma's Perspective:

I felt sick to my stomach watching what was happening to Pan. We arrive at the town line right in front of Neal's car. The car is going to hit me before green magic stops him.

Zelena rips Neal out of the car " where's Pan asleep?" Neal asks looking around almost scared like a little boy that Pan would punish.

" No he is bleeding out in my living room because Henry is too far away from him " Regina snaps.

Neal smiles " good let the bastard bleed to death " he spits at us.

" Your father where is he?" I demand.

" I knocked him out with poppy dust he won't be up for 20 minutes enough to get me and Henry over the town line. " He tells us.

I punch him square in the jaw " your not taking Henry from us and your not going to let Pan die you are going to leave Storybrooke you are not going to come back and you can restart your life. " I tell him.

" Who's gonna make me ?" He asks.

" I will " All three of us say at the same time. Regina charms him to forget Storybrooke and Henry basically remember to before we found him in New York. Zelena grabs him and shoves him into his car and making it drive forward over the town line. I cry as I grab up Henry who is now awake and we teleport back. Everyone is awake Pan is bloodied and battered but he stopped bleeding I see Cora put a preservation spell on him to stop him from bleeding. Pan is still screaming in pain and agony. Henry rushes to his side grabbing his hand and the blood goes back into Pan the whip marks becoming hidden again and Pan wakes up with a final cry of pain he is sweaty and in pain still but alive. I find myself letting out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding.

Gold teleports in " what happened "he asked clearly upset. Belle rushes to his side wrapping her arms around him. Pan coughs and rolls off the couch onto his knees before standing up but falling forward Zelena grabbed his arm pulling him back up his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell down. I explain to Gold everything that happened he puts his hand in his fathers hair who is passed out on the couch.

" I used to do this when he was drunk and always be so glad when he did eventually wake up" he says sadly before turning.

Belle bursts into tears again " Rayne was right I want to beat him for leaving you " Belle says.

" He has suffered enough " Robin says.

Belle nods " I know I'm sorry I can't help it" She says.

" Gold your taking the Neal news rather well " I say skeptically.

" Well he isn't the son I remember he wasn't a villain and anyways he doesn't remember me I better leave well enough alone" He tells us. We all sit around eating,drinking,talking so ever often but mainly watching Pan.

Rumple was right we all smiled when he did wake up " well this isn't strange don't let me intrude on your creepy staring " he says standing up. We all hug him with out his shirt on it is easy to feel and see how tense he is at the physical attention but loosens up and leans into it.

" Is there going to be a party for New Year's?" He weakly asks his hand on Henry's shoulder.

I smirk " yes there will be but it's like 3 am and I doubt any of us can fall back asleep so lets have an early breakfast " I say they all nod.

" Later if everyone wnats we can go out on my ship " Killian tells us looking at Peter we all nod.

" That may make me throw up more " Belle says. Pan waves his hand over her and he grunts in pain.

" There now you wont throw up " He tells her through gritted teeth.

" Maybe not use magic right now Peter" Zelena says he nods. Pan gets water and drinks a whole bottle in two gulps. He sits down while my mother makes waffles for us. We don't need any more family drama but I don't want to jinx it. We all eat on the floor with syrup and whipped cream getting everywhere.

Roland sits next to Pan " are you all better now?" Roland asks in his small little voice.

" Yes I am lad thank you for asking " Pan says putting on a smile. After breakfast Pan collects the dishes despite our protests for him to take it easy.

I follow him into the kitchen he is pale " you look like you saw a ghost " I note.

" I did " he says through gritted teeth.

I raise my eyebrow " I was very close to death " He tells me and turns to face me.

" I should be down there some certain people I killed pointed that out I should have been down their centuries ago" he tells me.

I smile " well in that case so should Killian and Gold and the rest of my family isn't far behind and I'm not about to loose any member of my family you included " I tell him hugging him he grunts in pain " sorry " I say. He tells me it's fine and goes back to the dishes.

I walk to the bathroom and grab him some Tylenol " here take this " I tell him getting water.

" What is that?" he asks.

" This worlds medicine take it " I tell him he obeys and swallows it.

" Thanks Emma " He says finishing up.

" You know there's a dishwasher " I say.

" I like to do things myself " he says.

" It would hurt a lot less if you took your glamour off" I say. He turns with a raised eyebrow and some sort of anger in his eyes. He flexes and takes off the glamour.

I gulp at his burnt skin " you can use the shower Regina wont mind " I say he nods and walks through the living room ignoring my families eyes.

I walk out " he was hurting himself by keeping the glamour up and no one is going to look in pity at his scars I get that no one wants pity " I say.

" We get it " My mother says " everyone here is a lot more alike then we would all like to admit " She tells us. We all look away heads down.

" Where's Killian?" I ask.

" Oh he and Henry went to get the ship ready" my mom tells me.

* * *

Killian's Perspective:

I leave the queen's house with Henry to find Smee and my crew asleep on the deck of Jolly Roger.

" Oi you bloody gits gets up and swab the deck and raise the sails" I bark out.

They all yawn " Captain it's only 4 am " Kenek complains I nod my head.

" Indeed it is now get the hell up and follow orders or walk the damn plank clean your selves off" I snap.

" Also our family is coming aboard " I say looking at Henry who looks proud for some reason.

" Your going to show them with respect actually don't talk to them unless they talk to you first" I say.

Kenek speaks up again " Even the dark one and Pan ?" He asks.

" Yes them and remember if you don't they'll be the two to kill you " I snap.

" Really I heard Pan was almost dead " Kenek says.

" damn news spreads fast who the bloody hell told you?" I ask. He gets the dumbass idea not to answer.

" Get of my ship Kenek" I growl at him pointing at the plank. Henry starts to say something I see Smee shake his head at the boy warningly.

" You know what Hook I don't like you being captain I want the ship who's with me" Kenek says my men laugh at the man looking away. Kenek pulls his sword at Henry

" The ship for the boys life" he says. I draw my sword spinning cutting off his hand and making him drop the sword I run him through with my sword.

" Clean it up" I say to my men. They grab his body and hand throwing them over board.

" Something about that says you were holding out on me when we first dueled" Swan says behind me.

" I couldn't hurt such a pretty face " I say kissing her. Henry makes a gagging noise that makes us pull apart we smile at him.

" Is Peter ok ?" Henry asks.

" He'll manage he took off his glamour so no looks of pity" She tells us we both nod.

I see my men staring " Oi you worthless gits swab the deck " I bark out at them.

" Do you have to be harsh?" Emma asks me.

" Of course love or more men would try a mutiny and then I wouldn't have a crew left" I say kissing her.

The family floods onto the ship my men straighten when Pan steps on board " at ease men " he says jokingly.

I raise my eyebrow at my crew " sorry force of habit sir " Smee says.

Snow comes to me and Emma " what was that about?" she asks.

" Well I was Pan's servant when I was in Neverland so my men are to follow his commands just as much as mine " I say

" They haven't seen the boy in centuries as Pan likes to stay with us and I don't like to be away from Emma's family too much " I say.

" Your family to Hook you are a part of it " she tells me and I smile brightly. The crew finally gets the ship ready and pull up the anchor I take us out on the water. We are standing watching watching the sun rise when a portal opens. The crocodile freezes my ship and a woman comes out falling into the air and onto my deck. She has black and white hair and is in a black sparkly dress. The next woman I remember as Ursula.

" You two how dare you come back here " David growls at them.

* * *

Pan's Perspective:

I watch the scene and when David insults her I walk in behind David. She jumps back in fear falling onto the ground her magic simmering out " hi Cruella" I say in a taunting voice.

" You wha- how- are-" She stutters out at me.

" What you don't want to play " I ask.

" Never when I was on your island all you did was have your boys chase me like the dogs mother had " Cruella says sharply and I grin wider.

Ursula backs away " I've always hated you I could never control the mermaids in Neverland they were always at your every whim" She growls.

I smile and walk forward " don't worry Ursula hear you don't have any power " I growl.

" Son I do believe you have worked with them before" I say.

Rumple comes forward " your son but how?" Ursula asks.

" Long story one I don't feel like telling, now what do you want " Rumple demands from them.

I smile at his tone " our happy endings " Ursula says glaring at Hook.

" Did the pirate ruin your happy ending ?" I ask with a chuckle.

" He does it quite a lot" Rumple adds.

" You know what Crocodile" He says before Emma stops him. Hook walks down from the wheel and goes down stairs.

When he returns with a seashell I let out a cruel cold laugh " you took her voice brilliant " I say.

" Well that laugh reminds me other wise" he growls thrusting it at Ursula.

" Actually only the person who enchanted it can give it back, time for a reunion for Poseidon " I sneer. Ursula glowers at me but touches the water with her tentacle and her father comes out of it. He stands up and hugs Ursula who hugs him back he returns her voice. He then looks around with thanks in his eyes until he sees me. He walks over and punches me in the face and stomach magic shoots out of me sending him flying over board and I pass out.

* * *

Emma's Perspective:

" Dammit Peter" I say rushing to his side. Zelena helps me pick him up and we give him to my mother and father who carry him down stairs to a bed.

" What is your happy ending Cruella ?" I ask.

" She wants to kill people again the ability was taken from her the woman is quite insane " Gold says.

I nod " take your problems else where" I say.

Ursula brings her father back aboard " why would you attack him ?" She demands.

" I was upset he never let me have control of Neverland where is the demon now" He demands.

" Down stairs he is in a fragile state " I tell them. They all move like they intend to finish him off.

" Get the bloody hell of my ship no one is going to be killed here except for you if your not off in 30 seconds" Killian shouts stepping in front of them his sword pointed at them. They don't move he gives a smirk and cuts on one of Ursula's tentacles " off now " he growls. She screams in agony as her tentacles are surrounded by pruple smoke and turn into a mermaids tail.

" How is that possible?" She cries falling onto her back.

" All I needed was your blood and your right back to being a little mermaid " Regina says handing Killian back his sword. A trident appears in Killian's hand he spins it around grinning. He send them through a portal and sets has Zelena bring it below deck.

" The pirate shouldn't get to be king of the oceans " Gold growls.

" Not your call crocodile I drew first blood of her powers and then they were taken away making me the ruler but I have no plans to use it don't touch my trident " Killian warns darkly.

A little while later Pan wakes up and comes up stairs with a yawn.

" Sorry to be so much trouble " He says seeming guilty for almost passing out. I used to think I had it bad in the foster system from the looks of it Peter was beaten if he so much as sneezed in the wrong way.

I move forward and he steps back " what is wrong?" my mother asks.

" Well I passed out again your not upset?" He asks seeming so much more like a boy and not an all powerful demon king.

" Why would anybody be upset about that" She gets an eye roll from Pan and Hook.

" You too ?" I ask him.

He nods" I had a terrible father lets leave it at that?" He tells me turning the ship around I realize it's almost noon.

" Peter what happened when you passed out" My mother asks.

" You really want to know?" he asks she nods.

" There is a reason I where the cuffs because glamour can't hide certain enchanted brands that bound me to master until I was sold or he died " he says pulling off his cuffs and we see burned indented skin from I don't know what.

" What are those from ?" I ask.

" Like I said enchanted branding tools mostly used on animals and misbehaving slaves " He says putting them back on.

" You were his slave ?" my mother asks upset over this Pan seems guilty at the accusation.

" Yes he did he was a slave Rayne was the highlight of his life" Hook says stepping in.

" Yes , Hook why don't you show them your brands " Pan says walking off.

We get close to the docks " lower the sails and get ready to post anchor " Pan barks at the crew members who jump to work. Killian takes off his jacket and vest reaveling a brand I hadn't noticed before it was a naval mark.

" What is this?" Regina asks.

" my father was angry and that was the first hot thing he could get his hands on" He tells us putting the vest and jacket on.

" How have I not noticed that before?" I ask.

" You've seen him with out a shirt on" my father asks I roll my eyes.

" David " My mother warns.

" Course she has probably seen a lot more off him than his shirt" Pan says.

David throws his beer bottle at Pan who catches it " come on you can do better then that" he taunts. I look open mouthed at my father Zelena laughs and looks at Pan amusement in her eyes. Killian joins Pan at the wheel. I get it opening up is hard and my family is understanding my doesn't get it I've never been branded but I feel bad for them but not pity they can handle more then any one I've ever known and I thought I was tough Pan almost died multiple times and at the hands of his family and he hasn't tried to hurt us back since Neverland sometimes I wonder if he ever wants to. The crew docks us Pan hops off the ship and walks ahead of us with Killian silently following next to him. Their scilence feels natural to them no matter how much they deny it there friends/family. My mother discusses plans for New Years I realize how warm it was today and smile Pan made it nice for us he let all of his magic go to keep the weather nice that's why he passed out after a few punches he was making it nice for us. We go inside and the weather chills outside once again the snow starts to fall and the water ices over. We look at Pan who lets out a breath of relief from the pain.

" Oh Peter you didn't have to do this for us " my mother says.

" Did you know he was doing this ?"Cora asks Hook who nods.

I smack his chest " you let him be in pain for us to have a nice day out on the water " I say angrily.

" Hey Emma's its fine not like the pirate can tell me what to do now who is ready to plan a New Year's Party" Pan says raising his eyebrow michief in his eyes.


	6. New Years Part 3

_I flipped the coin and it chose to bring Rayne back. What is going to happen is, she is going to be dumped on land for 9 months,see if you can make the guess._

* * *

Emma's Perspective:

I was angry with Killian the rest of the day and we all made sure to keep Pan bedside in the loft. " I'm fine " he protests but my mother will not budge. At 11:00 pm she takes his temp.

It is at 102 " thats a major fever " She says feeling his burning head.

Zelena takes Pan, my mother, herself, and me to the hospital. " get him out of hear" Whale demands.

" Don't make me fight you doc I'll crush your weak heart " Pan says standing and shaking my mother off.

" No I won't take you Pan " he says. Before I can stop him Pan rips Whale's heart out " yes you will " he says making him move forward.

" Peter give him his heart back " My mother says horrified.

" Uh no " Pan says putting pressure on the heart.

Whale crumples in pain " fine I'll take a look at you " he says.

" That's better " Pan says letting up on the heart. They go into another room and 10 minutes later come out.

" He is getting his magic back and he has been using his magic a lot just keep him close to Henry " Whale says angrily.

" Give the heart back " I say. Pan and Zelena look at each other rolling their eyes.

Pan throws the heart at Whale " how do I put it back in?" Whale asks.

Peter shrugs, " Your a doctor figure it out" Zelena says grabbing Pan's shoulder and taking her and him away. I gently put the heart back into Whale. I grab my mothers arm and focus we land outside the door of the loft. We walk inside to find Zelena and Peter on the couch watching Wizard of Oz. Peter is laughing at Zelena he is sprawled out his feet in her lap. She is sitting up laughing with him.

" Oh hello " They say pausing the movie.

" Off to bed its late" my mother says pushing Pan up the stairs not wanting to move him back to Gold's. Zelena teleports to Regina's. The next day early in the morning we are standing in the living room planning the party waiting for the family to show up. When we think our family is coming in it is just Grumpy who comes running into the house with Rayne behind him.

" Why is she hear?" I ask soflty.

" I'm pregnant and this time no one is taking me from you" she tells us smiling at Pan who is behind me. Instead of smiling he pauses we think he is going to hug her or kiss her but he raises his hand scanning her his eyes closed and then his eyes open with no life in them.

" NO not again not another damn kid " He shouts stepping backwards in anger, he disappears with no smoke or mirrors just leaves like in Neverland. Rayne looks so hurt my mother hugs the crying woman.

I'm ready to ring Pan's neck what kind of person does that " Where would he go?" Belle asks.

" The pub " Rumple says.

I raise my eyebrow " like their going to let him in there " I say grabbing my jacket.

" They will if he takes off all his glamour then he is man in his early 40s " Rumple explains. I grumble and we head off to the Lucky Rabbit. A man is playing a game he calls follow the lady its clear the card is up his sleeve and the man guesses wrong but in good sport hands over the money.

" He cheated " I say everyone turns.

" Dammit Emma can't let a guy have any fun " A man with a thick Scottish accent replies its slurred he is clearly drunk.

" Oi go get me another beer would you boy " He commands Rumple pointing to the bar. Rumple looks like he is about to obey before taking us all back to Regina's.

" Well Rumple you look nothing like your mother accept for her eyes clearly" Regina says looking over the drunk man.

Pan puts his glamour back on " never let me have any fun " he says stumbling towards Regina's wine cabinet he grabs a bottle of scotch and pulls out a bottle opener he pops it open and drinks from the bottle.

" Malcolm please you must take care of this one I have to give birth to it and then go back to the underworld" Rayne pleads we all watch I'm not expecting for Pan to hug her and accept the baby but I do not expect the answer we hear.

" Take it back to hell where it belongs, and it's Pan now " he says cruelly leaving in a cloud of green smoke.

" Let's go get him " I say with a sigh.

Rayne is on the floor sobbing with Belle hugging her" No he'll just pass out in the street we can get him later " Rumple says looking at the dropped card with disappointment.

" Here I had gone and almost thought he would ever change" He says burning the cards.

" Belle and I should go " he says. I get this move when I don't want my families help I try and run but I'm not letting him get away.

" No Rumple not until your father comes home or is dumped outside our lawn" I say. We sit up for awhile when he comes staggering through the door Ruby pushing him along.

" I found him flirting with a less then respectable women" Ruby says pushing him towards us.

He just falls over and then gets back up " woah head rush, boy get me a warm cloth " He snaps at Rumple who gets one giving it to his father taking the teen boy upstairs.

Ruby looks sadly after him " the poor thing wonder what caused this " Ruby says leaving.

Rayne is crying " is that what he was Rumple before he left you ?" She asks.

" More or less yes he was " Rumple answers honestly sending Rayne into another fit of tears.

" You saw what he was like as a demon though right?" Rumple asks.

" Yes I did his shadow killed me in the vision which put me under the sleeping curse " She tells us.

" Why does he not want this baby?" She asks me hope in her eyes.

" Maybe he is scared of it he plotted how to get rid of your other son wanted freedom and this child is going to force him to grow up" I say sadly.

" This isn't the man I knew when he found out I was having Rumple he made plans for us to leave but someone tipped off his master who told my father. " Rayne says.

" Who knew about your relationship?" I ask getting a suspison I don't like. It's an old bail bonds clue when someone is caught up in something bad they tip someone off and get themselves caught so they can get away without accepting big responsibility.

" No one I don't know how he found out " Rayne says softly.

" Peter told them he didn't want Rumple he went along with it and got himself out with no chance of being thought responsible I used to deal with people like that all the time took me awhile to catch onto what they were doing" I tell her setting her off into more tear I hug her tightly.

" He was never the man I thought he was always a crook never probally loved me just wanted out of slavery" She mumbles on.

" No he did love you he would have left without you long before if you weren't pregnant but all he wanted was freedom and if you came with him he would have eventually left you and your son when he couldn't handle it. When you left you were supposed to keep the child raise him on your own and marry a noble he would have been free but you died and he was a slave to Rumple Neverland gave him freedom thats all he wants, I'm suprised he hasn't left Storybrooke yet" I say my anger building.

" Don't tell the others about this Emma I'm going to talk to him will you come with me?" She asks me.

I stand " of course" I reply. The teen was standing by the window ignoring Rumple who was watching him.

" Malcolm" Rayne says sharply. He turns the look in his eye doesn't sit right with me.

" Emma told me all you want is freedom and how this child will take that from you" She says I can tell she wants to see him flinch in pain and hurt.

" No Rayne I am free with my family they care about me I panicked I want this child " he says kissing her and she doesn't kiss him back. She glows a little Rumple glares at his father.

I pull her away from him his voice was too icy and fake for him to be telling the truth " No he doesn't remember why we are here" I remind her.

" You just misjudged him Emma even if he doesn't want this kid I don't care you will take care of the babe and help him be a better and and even if he can't say it himself " she says the words feel like Pan is feeding them to her.

" Go on love I don't want you to over tax yourself " Peter says lying her down on his bed and changing her into pjs with magic.

" That wasn't her you controlled her words played with the poor girls mind again " I say moving my hand to choke him he flings me back I hit the wall.

" Thats what you sign up for in loving me thats why no one should " he says his eyes filled with years of mistreatment.

" I'm sure she meant every word " he says standing by the window again.

" You mean you meant every word if I could say my words through others I would your scared you do want freedom but you love us too much to leave." I say to him.

" Your distancing yourself father thinking if you live on your own but in Storybrooke so you can live you would be better off but you won't be stay with us, raise your son better then you raised me or your father raised you " Gold says to him. Peter turns his green eyes watering.

" No one should love me I just hurt them look at your mother I took control of her some fiancé I am." He says in growl removing the spell from Rayne who fell asleep already. My head is throbbing as I watch him the snow outside begins to swirl faster and I grow sad damn his powers. He walks over to me and runs his hand over my head the pain disappearing.

" Sorry Emma " he says with a half smile. No wonder people stuck by him he had convinced a pissed off me that he deserved another chance.

" It's just the hormones Emma " Peter says. Gold smirks next to his father they have the same smile.

" No I can't be not three of us what if Killian freaks and runs like you did your just like each other " I say panicking to Pan who grabs my shoulders.

" Emma,Emma calm down he is a better man then me " Peter says to me pulling me into a hug so I can't run.

" You know he would never tell you this or admit it Peter but your more a father then him to anyone else even he was all grown up when he met you " I tell him.

He gives his short laugh " ok Emma " He tells me I smile.

" You both do that when your nervous Gold to" I say.

" Stop it " they both tell me.

The snow is falling but lighter now " seems you have calmed down " I tell him.

" I just needed my families help " He tells me stroking Rayne's hair " don't turn her against me " he warns I nod.

" Sorry just us girls have to look out for bastards like you " I tell him.

He gives an honest laugh and smile " You need to do a better job " He tells me. All three of us go downstairs leaving Rayne asleep on the guest bed.

* * *

Snow's Perspective:

I'm angry at Peter for hurting Rayne but when he Emma and Rumple come downstairs together smiling I guess they made up. If Emma is happy with him then I guess he is all good. She has her hand on her stomach and Peter whispers something to her looking at me and I know what is going on. I bite my lip to stop myself from saying anything.

" Mom could we talk?" Emma asks. I nod honored that she would tell me first. I don't count Peter and Gold they probably told her that she was pregnant.

We walk into the hall with her," I'm pregnant " She tells me waiting for my reaction. I smile brightly pulling her into a tight hug.

" I don't know how to tell Killian if he reacted like Pan I would be crushed and unable to bounce back like Rayne" She tells me tearing up.

" Honey he won't trust me Peter's reaction is the worst I have ever seen" I say.

" Ok will you be by my side?" She asks.

" Of course " I say.

She pulls from the hug " do you think dad could hurt Killian with his sword?" She asks me I laugh.

" If Peter taught him how to fight for 300 hundred years your father doesn't have anything on him, don't tell him I said that"I tell her.

" Ok I want to tell dad after Killian" she tells me. She walks back in and I stand by the door, Peter beams at us Gold does to they have the same smile I notice.

" Babe sorry to take you away from planning the party on the Jolly Rodger but can I talk to you?" Emma asks Killian.

" Of course Swan" He says he comes into the hall with us.

" I'm pregnant" Emma blurts out.

" I could have said that better but If you don't want this baby I need to know now " Emma says. As I expected he scoops her up into a kiss pressing her against him.

" I'll take that as a yes " Emma breathes against him. I smile hugging them both.

" Get dad " Emma says grabbing a sword for Killian who raises his eyebrow and shakes his head " your crazy Swan " he tells her.

" But you love it " I hear her reply. I grab David and pull him outside.

" Dad um..." Emma starts.

" Your pregnant aren't you ?" he asks glaring at Killian.

" Actually yes " Emma says. David swings at Killian I've seen this before I expect him to get Killian and him to hit the wall from the punch instead Killian catches the fist.

" I'm not leaving her mate we are raising this child together" He growls at David pushing his fist back to him.

" David be smart about this you can't fight a pirate remember when Blackbeard almost killed you " I remind him thinking back to me having to save his life.

" Ya but its not like Hook could harm him " David points out.

" Actually mate I almost killed him threw him off the side if my boat a lovely mermaid named Ariel saved the bastard got her happy ending anyways though so no harm no foul" he tells us. David looks embarrassed and Emma kisses her pirate. We go inside to see everyone still planning how to decorate the Jolly Rodger for New Years. I call their attention and give the floor to Emma.

" I'm pregnant " She announces. Everyone hugs her Regina mumbles something about a third baby, great but hugs Emma nonetheless.

Rayne comes down stairs " congrats Emma I hope Killian took it better then Malcolm did" She tells me and Peter looks down at his feet.

" He did much better " Emma tells her hugging the woman and Belle joins in. We go back to planning we having everything sorted out accept for the light colors. Zelena,Peter, and Robin want green lights. Gold and Belle want yellow. Regina wants purple. Henry decides he wants green as well. David and I give in and vote for green. Emma wants yellow but it is decided we are getting green lights for the New Year's party.

" It's my ship shouldn't I get a say in what lights are on it?" Killian asks.

" No " Emma and I say together.

" If the ladies wish " he says bowing dramatically. A cold chill blows through the room and Anna and Elsa rush in hugging Emma.

* * *

Emma's Perspective:

" Elsa, Anna how did you know to come here?" I ask smiling them missing my old friends.

" Peter sent a message it arrived on our dinner table and we took the door here" Elsa says.

" You know Peter?" I ask.

" Of course we both were isolated from each other as children the only place we met was Neverland the only place I felt safe with my powers until here" Elsa tells me. I sniff a little and pull her and Anna back into a tight hug. Peter walks over with Rayne on his arm he smiles at us.

Anna looks up and pulls from me " Peter " she says hugging him her happiness was intoxicating the room got warmer as Elsa also hugged Peter.

" Elsa your magic its not keeping the room frosty." my father says looking at her.

" Well Peter has always helped me control it keep it at bay but when he wasn't there I would lose control" Elsa says. I know this means love Elsa is in love with Peter Pan as a brother or not I don't know but I feel like he is both Elsa and Anna's brother.

" Oh Killian congrats " Elsa says hugging him as well.

" Elsa thanks its so good to see, we also need to talk about you putting my ship in a bottle " He says and she grins kissing his cheek.

" Oh Peter wait until you meet Anna's husband Kristof is so nice" Elsa says.

Peter raises an eyebrow " Anna got married ?" he questions almost hostile.

" Yes but you have yet to introduce us to the lovely woman on your arm" Anna says.

" Hello,I'm Rayne Malcolm's fiancé " she tells them. Elsa makes the connection to Peter and Malcolm but Anna doesn't right away.

" Wait did you go by Malcolm before you know?" She asks.

Peter nods" I did " he says.

" Rayne died a long time ago but she did come back for a bit and is now carrying a child when she gives birth she must go back to the underworld." Peter tells them.

" No fair we just meet our sister and you have to leave" Anna pouts.

" There not your siblings " Regina says bluntly as ever.

" Of course not Regina but Peter has been our _brother_ since we first met him when we were with him I could control my powers and be with Anna with out harming her. " Elsa says smiling.

" Seems he had a lot more friends then we thought " Regina says.

Later that day reports of lost boys disrupting the fairies nunnery when they tried to take them there." Peter you can stop them right?" I ask.

He smirks " no of course not I'm not letting my boys be taken into a home" he says.

" They need a home thats why we brought them here they wanted homes" my mother protests.

" How many actually betrayed me?" he asks us.

" Two " my mother says.

" Wrong one, you ripped by boys heart out so I disposed of him, the boy who betrayed me was new wanted home just as boys always did when they were brought to my home" he says.

" Doesn't matter for him the first thing my shadow did the night I released it was kill the traitor my boys are and forever will be loyal to me " He says standing. The way his presence makes everyone scared makes me want to slap the dark look off his face but I couldn't not when he had so much meaning to the out of control lost boys now 10 feet away from him. We arrive at the nunnery steps the boys are throwing sticks and struggling against the fairies magic.

" What the hell is going on here " Peter shouts. His boys straighten up pure fear in their eyes some of the fairies back away.

" Blue stop making me mad these heroes can't save you from my wrath " He tells Blue. She confidently holds a boys arm Pan moves forward grabbing her hair and pulling him away with just muscle he shoves her to the ground.

He starts chocking her " leave my boys alone do understand me?" He asks in a steely voice.

Blue nods life draining from her eyes," good stay away from my boys last warning " He says sending her flying into a wall.

" BOYS" He yells making me stand straighter.

" IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE RESTLESS LETS HAVE A HUNT" He yells Killian looks on with a smile as a fairy is pulled forward by Pan " Run " He tells her the woman takes off in a run.

" COME ON BOYS LETS PLAY " Peter yells even louder this time and sets them off.

" Happy now?" He asks me.

" What will they do if they catch her ?" my mother asks.

" When they catch her and they will kill her " Peter says.

Zelena cackles " I remember doing these I loved them" She says.

" Well go on" Peter says and Zelena changes into running close and takes off. " Sis wait you can't kill her" Regina calls.

" Actually I can " Zelena says teleporting off.

I roll my eyes " why would you have them do that?" my father asks angrily.

" Their bored" Peter says with a shrug.

" Thats brutal how could you thats a woman's life not a game. " She says.

Pan gives a steely laugh "feel free to stop them" He tells us taking Rayne's hand and they leave in a cloud of green smoke. Rumple smiles at his father before walking to Belle and teleporting them home. I growl and I know we have to stop the fairies death if we can.

Your problem Regina says picking up Roland " I'm coming with you mom it's to cold out for me maybe next time plus I want to never deal with lost boys again "Henry says. He puts his hand on Regina's shoulder and they leave in purple smoke. I sigh and I take my parents hand with Killian's hand on my shoulder we teleport to the woods. An arrow whizzes at us when Killian deflects it with his hook.

" Sorry captain my bad" A boy says sneering at Hook before running off. I take off after him but he has vanished. We find the fairy cornered by a lots boy who stabs her before we can stop it.

Zelena comes in ten seconds later " aww I missed all the fun" She complains looking at the dying fairy.

" Remember when we beat them together the last night I ever visited?" Zelena asks Hook who smiles and nods.

My mother takes the woman's hand.

" I see a vision" The woman says looking up at my mother.

" The greatest evil in the town will get a visit from the person who hurt them the most in their life time, they will return on the next full moon which is tomorrow night" She says expiring before us.

" What was that?" I ask.

" Fairies have been known to give prophesies before they die but not always"Zelena says.

" So Gold who hurt him the most?" Snow asks.

" No he can't be the darkest and even if he is his father is still alive so it doesn't matter " Killian says.

" He is right it's Peter it must mean his father " I say. I sigh I just want to plan the party with none of this but thats not a day in life for the savior. We go back to the house after dropping off the departed fairy.

" One Peter we are mad at you for letting the fairy die but we forgive because some bad news is coming the next full moon your father is returning we don't know for how long or why" I say.

As I predicted he got angry the lights started flickering the snow picked up " Not me " Elsa says.

She tries to calm the storm down with minimal reward. We try to comfort Peter but he is sparking with energy unresponsive to what we are saying I think he is thinking back on what his father did to him.

" Peter please calm down " Henry pleads as Roland's eyes start to glow Henry tries to shield his almost brother. Peter stops sparking and Roland goes back to normal.

" What just happened ?" I ask.

" My magic was starting to take control of the town like it did in Neverland I'm still having trouble controlling it right now but it would take the minds of the children up to the old souls like Hook and Rumple, When you stopped the dark curse I had to assume those powers and my father may just be what unleashes them" Pan tells us grimly.

* * *

 _Sorry I realize this isn't very New Year's themed but in the next part the New Years Party will be happening I promise._


	7. New Years Part 4

Emma:

We prepare for the arrival of Pan's father I mean we can get this man he has no magic. Peter disclosed he was town whipper to escaped slaves and that he was the practice target before he was sold away. We stand at the lake when the fog comes in and the man steps on shore his hair is sandy his eyes are green and cold. An exact replica of Peter both are equally cold and scary but somethings about the man looking at us all scares me more. He winks at me and Peter steps in front off me the same time as Killian does.

" Oh you protecting the little blonde but son you have your duchess what is she to you? " he asks his deep steely voice making me sick.

" Family " my mother says to the man.

" Was I speaking to you because I don't like woman talking to me unless spoken to " he snaps at my mother raising his hand to her.

" That's enough " Peter barks out making his father freeze.

" What did you say to me boy" he growls slapping Peter across the face all of us with magic blast him away from Peter.

" Need them to fight your battles son your still just a little coward boy who can't take a little whipping or being rightfully sold away" He tells Peter standing up. Regina looks on in disbelief taking Cora's hand.

I stand beside Peter his father grabs Rayne by the arm " got her pregnant again did we Malcolm?" His father asks in a chuckle.

" Gonna get out of raising this one to?" He asks shoving Rayne when he starts to choke I see its Peter who is just glaring daggers at his father. If looks could kill his father would be a bloody mess on the ground.

" Never touch my family again" he says matching his father steely tone and pushing him to the ground kicking his side. His father coughs and stands pulling a curled whip from his belt that has a spike at the end.

" No you don't command me this one looks like you I'll hurt him first " His father says swinging at Henry. Peter moves in front the whip wrapping his arm as it pulls back it rips the skin Peter hisses in pain as his father strikes him across the face. I see him start to drain unable to fight as he keeps the power of the curse inside him. I know his father can't kill him but he doesn't deserve the pain. I move in front of the next one the whip cutting deep in my arm I cry out in agony Peter looks up pulling me down so the next one hits his foot.

" Not that one hmm oh look at this man is he your son Malcolm you use your pitiful magic to be a young boy again ?" The man taunts going to strike Rumple. Peter stands with a cry and stops the whip before it hits Rumple who had his hand raised to stop it.

" Don't touch my son " Peter hisses out. Regina rips the whip away from him getting cut a little in the process she looks weary as well.

Zelena waves her hand knocking him out everyone is frozen in shock. Accept for Rayne who starts right away on me pulling out a few things she does it so perfectly I realize she has done this many times before.

" Henry are you ok?" Peter croaks out.

" Yes I am thank you why would your father do that to his son?" Henry says sitting next to Peter. My mother looks like she wants to kill the man asleep before us in fact we all do this man is horrible.

" Killian was your father like this?" I ask.

" Only when he was drunk which wasn't that often but he did sell Liam and I into slavery I met up with him many years later and killed him I have another brother named Liam somewhere " he sates no regrets in his voice. Rayne tries to fix Pan who just waves his hand over his injuries telling her he is fine. We get back to Regina's house with Peter's father on the ground. Late at night when everyone is asleep I hear coughing and I catch Peter in the bathroom his knuckles white as he gripped the counter he coughs up blood.

" Peter are you ok " I ask grabbing him a towel.

" Ya I just need a drink " he tells me.

I shake my head " no Peter no drinks. " I tell him.

" Try and stop me " he growls walking towards the kitchen and kicking his uncounious father in the back so hard the man turns over.

" What's his name?" I ask.

" Corben " he replies to me. He looks through the cabinets seeing nothing he likes he swipes Killian's rum bottle drinking from it.

" Peter stop" I tell him grabbing it he glares and throws up blood and rum " stop your sick " I tell him as he collapses to the ground in a coughing fit. He is in a pool of blood the family wakes up and runs in. His father wakes up a short time after. Peter is delirious and clinging to Rayne for support his other hand around Elsa's arm.

" Look at the mess you've caused you stupid damned boy these folks should through you out, your a worthless gutter rat that will never be anything more then a slave and a thief " Corben barks and Peter who looks up sadness in his eyes.

" Sorry father " he says passing out in a pool of the blood.

Anna socks the man in his jaw when Zelena freezes him " stop you monster " Elsa cries out at the man who was insulting his son so brutally.

" Your wrong "I hiss at his father. " He has been alive for centuries he is an infamous villain to everyone here but so is a bunch of us I mean we have Captain Hook my boyfriend, The evil queen Regina my step-grandmother, her sister Zelena the Wicked Witch of the west,Your grandson Rumplestilskin the dark one, and Cora the queen of hearts but we are all loved and a family if you can't see the good in your son you will never be a hero just a villain " I say to which I get an eye roll.

" My _son_ has never been worth much he what captured children " Corben says using the word son as a curse.

" He also is the most powerful one here and you just pissed him off " I growl.

" That was the plan " Corben says. " Besides that whip drains the magic out of magic users to stop to cursed trade it will also sense who of you have magic. Emma,the evil queen, the dark one, my pitiful disappointing son, the wicked witch, the queen of hearts, and even a new forming small amount in captain Hook" He says his voice dripping with malice.

I raise my eyebrow and Rayne punches him so hard the bruise is almost forming " I have wanted to do that for centuries " she says a smile on her face. We all pick up Peter getting rid of the blood Henry grabs Peter's hand to help him. We lay him down observing him under Gold's spell the bleeding organs make us pregnant woman burst into tears. Gold has all of us use our magic to heal him we watch as his body repairs its self.

Rayne traces the empty chest cavity " he loves you he loves all of us " Henry tells Rayne. Zelena at some point during the spell lost focus and Corben got free but paused when we all turned our hands glowing or our weapons drawn " get out your not a part of this family " Killian hisses at the man.

" Hah like you are Hook I met your father as a boy robbed me and jumped to the next port with his own dead beat father guess they run in the family " He hisses at Killian who punches the man hard. Peter looks at Killian and they both nod " just like old times " they mutter as Killian stabs the man and Peter rips out his shadow. Corben drops and begins with to bleed. Regina freezes the bleeding.

" What was his purpose why was he here?" My mother asks.

" To release the dark curse he almost did " Peter says.

" You told him you were sorry why?" My mother presses.

" It's an old habit to away get from being beaten now leave him be " Killian says bluntly to my mother. He and Peter carry the body outside and head out to the lake.

* * *

Pan:

I walk out with the pirate carrying my now dead father and I couldn't be happier at his state. I am glad the pirate intercepted the questions from my nosy family. I can't resist the urge to make him upset with Emma even a little so I bring up what she said to me early this week.

" So Hook, Emma says you might see me as a father your view " I ask biting back a laugh.

He drops my fathers legs and looks at me with a raised eyebrow " I think it's something I would like to deny " He tells me. I teleport us to the lake and drop my father body on the waiting boat waving the man goodbye dramatically.

" So you want to deny it?" I question.

" Aye but honestly you taught me everything I know about being a pirate, kept me alive for years to help me kill your actual son, gave me a good life apart from your insane temper and lost boys, more then my father did Liam practically raised me and I still looked up to my father and he jumped ship selling us both into slavery but you already knew this and everything else about my past we stick up for each other when the others pressure us too much and we are the two who have known each other for the longest but I don't see you as a father more of a crazy brother " He tells me. I process every word and give an honest smile. We give each other an awkward hug.

" We never speak of this again " He tells me and I nod taking us back to the house. I kiss Rayne who was sitting by Rumple and slap his shoulder twisting Rayne around so she is sitting on my lap. She yawns and curls close to my chest and I carry her over to the couch lying her down and pulling a blanket on over her. I sit up as everyone gets ready for the day.

Emma sits next to me but I stand up and go outside she follows "what's wrong Peter?" She asks me.

" My fathers right I'm nothing more then a slave and a demon who stole children from their homes forced them to do what I wanted I turned into my father on a much larger scale" I tell her.

She nods " your right you are a villain but that has given you the power to protect us all, you are a father and about to be one yet again, you are my grandfather in law I think, a great-grandfather to Henry, friend to the rest of our family we love you Peter" she tells me.

" Not to forget a brother to Killian " She tells me.

I growl " the bastard told me he would never speak of it again " I snap.

She smiles " he's a pirate and he can't resist my charm he tells me everything I think " Emma says.

I give a half smile " you know I have a super power to tell when people are lying but with you Peter I'm at a complete loss and when Killian wants to hide something he does a pretty good job " She tells me.

" I've been a liar my entire life and that's a long time plus I taught Killian as you said everything he knows about being a pirate. " I tell her.

" Also I taught Bae how to lie and steal so you owe most of your tricks to me your welcome"I say she laughs and kisses my cheek.

" Come inside soon" she tells me. I smile after her and look out from the porch I feel my magic returning stronger then ever as the spell healed my organs the the curse was ripping apart and fused the curse magic with my own. I think about what Emma said to me and I guess she is right I hope at least I love these people and that is reason enough not to take off not to mention the new additions our already large family would be getting. I'm getting another kid and grandkid along with a sort of great-grandkid/niece or nephew. Man our family tree is f-up I think with a smile. An idea hits me if I have all the curse power maybe I can trade it for Rayne's life and keep the magic I already have I mean I don't want our child growing up with out a mother. I decide that even if I can't safe her I'm going to marry her before she has our baby. I return inside my gears already turning.

* * *

Emma:

I smile at Peter when he walks in and we all get dressed and head out to Killian's ship. Smugly Zelena and Peter hang up the green lights with magic and Regina and my mother get the food and make it look nice. Robin and my father head up the front where people would come aboard making sure it was safe. Henry is going to take people coats when they first arrive and Goldmakes it so the ship won't be too chilly. I set up the make shift ball drop and New Year's counter that those with cursed memories will appreciate. About an hour later we are ready and magically all change into party clothes and welcome Granny and Ruby who arrive first. Next Archie arrives with Pongo who lies down under the food table. Soon arrives scoping out the singles for who to kiss later I guess. His eyes linger in Rayne too long for Peter's liking because he kisses Rayne deeply to let Whale know she was taken. Wendy comes aboard with her brothers and Peter stands up giving her and her brothers a rightly due apology and goes to Rumple's side. Belle is chatting with Zelena on pregnancy tips I should due the same soon. She was apparently a midwife with her mother as a child until her mother passed in and she became the wicked whitch. Before we know it midnight is almost here we start the countdown and I move to Killian's side and when we say one I kiss him passionately and he wraps his arms around my waist. In fact everyone found someone to kiss. Zelena ended up kissing August who had gotten well enough to come to the party. I hug my best friend and wish him getting fully better soon. He said he was fine and it was all the visits I made to the hospital to see him. I still feel like I should have gone more but he assured me it was fine and twice a week was plenty. As the rest of the group files out the whole family is left on the ship with August holding Zelena's hand. We all sit down and look up at the sky.

" So does anyone have a New Years resolution?" I ask. Everyone just shrugs accept Peter.

" I do " he says and we turn.

" It's to be a better father to my new born on the way and to find away to keep his mother here with me " he says getting in one knee.

" Rayne you have been my fiancé for centuries but will you finally do me the honor and marry me right here tonight?" He asks her pulling out a diamond ring with rubies around the diamond I had seen this ring the first week I moved here and I'm pretty sure he stole it or scared the owner into giving it to him.

" Of course Malcolm " Rayne says kissing him. Peter waves his hand making Archie and Pongo appear on deck before they got home. He looks at my mother who mouths wedding and Archie nods. We all sit and wait I go to the captain quarters with Rayne to help her pick out a dress. She picks out one with a sparkly bodice and a tutu like bottom that reaches her ankle with small white heels. She outs her hair in a bun and we all change into green bridesmaid dresses that are one shoulder and go to our knees. Rayne elects Belle her mind of honor.

Rayne picks Rumple to walks her down the isle " you look lovely mother " he says smiling and Rayne kisses his cheek.

* * *

Peter:

I change us all into tuxes and elect Killian my best man. I stand at the front of the ship waiting as Cora made makeshift wedding decerations appear. Roland comes up as the ring bearer. Next Regina and Robin walk down taking their sides of the isle. Cora walks down next confident as ever her power interested me but I pushed the thought aside next to her is Belle as Rumple is walking Rayne down the isle. Zelena and August come next I did know August when he was a young boy but he was always a quite one. Next Emma and Killian come down the isle and Killian takes his spot next to me. Elsa and Anna walk down next together apparently her husband is coming tomorrow so I plan to give him a proper scare. Finally Rayne and Rumple come walking down the isle I smile as Rumple gives me her hand. We go through the process and repeat after Archie and say traditional vows.

" I do " I repeat after her and I press my lips to hers feeling the light snow from Elsa falling down around us. We are passed around hugging everyone and everyone helps clean off Hooks ship even though we could do it by magic it's as if we are unwilling to part. Roland falls asleep and Robing scoops him up I'm surprised he was up this late. Zelena teleports us to our own homes Emma and Killian remain on his ship. Anna and Elsa are staying at Granny's despite everyone's protest Anna will need room with her new husband. I grumble at that but kiss Rayne in our bedroom. I pull off her pretty dress and she takes off my tux. We fall onto the bed kissing with longing of centuries.

* * *

Emma:

I smile when I awake and see that Killian is lying awake watching me.

" Why are you still in bed it is much past the crack of dawn "I ask.

" Well I've been awake since then but it's my understanding love that you don't like to wake up alone " he tells me. I smile and notice his hand on my stomach.

" I had a nice conversation with our lad to keep myself entertained " he tells me.

I smile" you think it's a boy?" I ask.

He nods " call it a gut feeling " He tells me.

" Ooh Kristof is coming today and know that August is out of the hospital I can spend time with him if he isn't too busy with Zelena " I say jumping up and grabbing some clothes I have stashed here.

"Hold on love we can wait a little bit I know you like to cuddle but I'm always up " He tells me. I smile crawling back into bed and letting him wrap his arms around me.

* * *

Zelena:

I wake up in August's arms who is still asleep. I smile at him and decide I really really like this feeling of being with another in the morning. My nephew was right being alone turns you bitter and cold but I all feel now is warmth. I snuggle back into him and fall back asleep guessing my sister is doing the same thing.

* * *

Regina:

Robin is awake and sitting up playing with my hair. " Sorry if I woke you darling " He tells me.

" Oh that's quite alright Robin it's probably much to late to be laying in bed " I tell him getting up before he grabs my waist pulling me back down.

" Actually love I'd bet every other couple is lying in bed right now cuddling " He tells me. I nod we never do just cuddle we are always up and about or doing more than cuddling.

I curl into his chest " alright but only for a little bit " I tell him.

Mary Margaret:

David and I wake up at the same time the sun coming into our window.

He goes to get up " no David not yet " I say pulling him to me.

" Aww yes my cuddling wife " He says wrapping his arms around me.

" Soon we have to get up to meet Kristof " He tells me. I nod and curl further into his warmth.

* * *

Gold:

I wake up to my wife curled into my chest holding my arm. I kiss her forehead and she yawns waking up.

" Morning Rumple " she says kissing me.

" I know you don't like to cuddle Rumple but your going to today I bet no one is up at this point " Belle says to me.

How can I deny her so is pull her close to me " I love you Belle " I say.

" And I you very much " she tells me. I rest my hand in her stomach vowing to myself to do a better job.

* * *

Peter:

Rayne is clinging to my waist pressed against me. I notice my hand is on her stomach and she wakes up rushing to the bathroom and throwing up.

" Morning sickness here " I say rubbing her forehead and casting a spell on her to stop the morning sickness. I remind myself to do the same for Emma. She crawls back to bed and I wrap my arms around her kissing her lightly.

* * *

3rd Person:

Soon everyone is up and at the sorcerers mansion. Anna looked nervous and kept glancing at Peter. The door opened and Kristof came out with a small little girl in his arms and Anna rushed over hugging Kristof and kissing him also scooping up the child.

" Meet my daughter Princess Cadence of Arrendele " Anna says holding her child close.

Peter raises his eye brow " you never mentioned a daughter " he says through clenched teeth looking at Kristof dangerously.

Kristof gulps " who's this ?" He asks.

Elsa outs her arm on Peter's arm " Peter Pan our brother, figuratively " Elsa says.

" Peter Pan the rock trolls who raised me told me off him protected me from him it seemed to take a lot of magic he is dangerous " Kristof says.

Everyone nods " we know " they say, but pull him in close to them all.

Peter loosens up but pulls Anna close to look at his niece " hey baby girl I'm your uncle Peter " he says taking the child and bouncing her slightly.

Everyone looks in awe at him being a fatherly figure " you know he wasn't a terrible father I thought he was the best cried for days when he left me it hurt that I knew he did care because as the shadow carried me away I saw his tears falling and him pick up the doll I dropped. Also I think he checked up on me a few times I felt his presence but told myself I was crazy on my 16th birthday was the last time I felt him near " Rumple says to them.

" You aren't crazy I did check up on you all the time but never could take you back " Peter tells them rocking the child who was smiling up at him.

In the days to come it was spent with Kristof avoiding the inevitable talk with Peter and looking quite scared when they came back into Granny's Peter looked quite pleased with himself. Zelena and August were getting very close and Emma made sure to spend time with her best friend. Cadence took interest in Killian's hook and would often hold it in her tiny hands. When it was time to go everyone was upset a few tears were shed and goodbye hugs. They stepped through the door and everyone went to Regina's for dinner and a movie they decide on Frozen. Everyone is a little disappointed they didn't meet Olaf in person and hoped he was real.


	8. Valentine's Day

Emma:

It is irresponsible for all of us to leave Storybrooke but Peter hid the entire town so it should be safe enough. We are on our way to Las Vegas and my family for the most part is going in their very first plane ride. Rayne has taken very well to all of this world but a plane can be disorienting for people who grew up in this world. My father is driving following the GPS to the letter even though I know quicker way to Portland. My mother is sitting shotgun looking at pictures of Las Vegas, Peter is looking out the window Rayne next to him asleep,Henry is next to them reading calming he won't get motion sick. Belle and Gold are just in front of me and Killian. Behind us is Regina and Robin, Zelena and August behind them. Cora decided last minute she wasn't coming to keep the town safe she claimed but I bet she didn't want to fly. Robin also decided to leave Roland with her. Behind them is one suitcase per person due to an enchanting spell that allows us to put all of our things into one bag each. I compared it to Hermione's bag only Henry really followed having read all the books. We finally arrive at the air port and my father parks our bus. We pull out our bags wheeling them to the front of the car park.

" So remember Peter David and I are siblings the Swans, Gold and Belle are married and Belle's sister is Zelena who is with August. Killian and I are a married couple and his sisters are Regina and Mary Margaret, his brother is August the Jones, Robin being with Regina. Also Henry your mine and Killian's son " I tell them and the nod. Peter has his arm around Rayne and they walk through the pure glass doors the rest of us following. Rayne goes first giving them her ticket and proof of one bag she waits off the the side for us. Peter David and I go next as the Swan's secretly I like sharing my last name even if it is fake. My mother Regina and Robin go next checking in. When all of us are through we take the escalator up to security and wait in the incredibly long line. We all take off our shoes and put them in a bin our bags after them.

" How old are you?" they ask Peter and Rayne.

"We are both 21 "Peter replies. They nod and have them get in the standing machine and raise their hands. Killian and I skip that cause Henry is a minor so we follow him through the metal detector. They pull Peter aside after finding a watch that is supposed to carry a knife that is missing one and search him.

A man comes up to Rayne " what's your business with trash like that ?" He asks.

" Hey that's my brother " I growl at him. Even though Pan isn't really my brother I often feel like he is.

" He is my husband" Rayne replies showing him the new ring Peter had given her. It was a large diamond with rubies around the edges I'm pretty sure he stole it or the jeweler gave it to him for fear of his life.

The man eyes it with wide eyes " where would trash get that kind of money " he says.

" Stop calling our brother trash " my father tells the man.

" Who is calling me trash " Peter pipes in.

" I am boy you seem a little too young for such a beautiful lady" He tells her winking at Rayne.

I see Peter's jaw clench and his fists curl " no Peter " I tell him. He glares at the man grabbing Rayne's hand and suitcases stalking down the stairs with her trailing behind.

" Possessive and controlling much I think he should be reported for abusiveness " The man tells us taking out his phone.

" Stop he has done nothing wrong you just hit on his pregnant wife your lucky he didn't beat you to a pulp " I tell him.

" Ok beautiful " he says to me.

" I may not have such self control " Killian says wrapping his arm around me and I back into him. My arm protectively hovering to my stomach. Belle holds Gold's hand her other hand on her stomach and David hold Mary Margaret's hand. Henry walks next to me and Killian and I put my other arm around him. Robin pulls Regina closer and Zelena is being held by August.

" So three of you are pregnant and together the rest of you are siblings what a family " the man makes fun.

" Sir you really don't want a fight from any of us " My mother says.

" What's a pretty bird like yourself gonna do " he asks still flirting.

" Talk to my sister like that again and I'll show you what I can do " Killian says menacingly. The man finally gets how out numbered he is and decides doesn't like his odds and walks down to the gates. It is decided the couples will sit together and Henry will sit with whoever sits next to him on the plane. We all board the plane and a business man sits next to Henry in our two seat per row plane. He is on his laptop earbuds in so Henry won't be bothered. I see Rayne tightly grip her husbands hand but he looks out the window in excitement wanting to see how this world flies.

" How you feeling " I hear August ask Zelena as they are behind us.

" It's different then my broom stick " she tells him quietly.

I smile and lean into Killian " I prefer the sea " he tells me but wraps his arms around my shoulders and I rest my head on his chest. It is a straight forward flight to Las Vegas it was hard to find but I didn't want everyone changing flights frequently. We all have our own rooms that are conjoined Henry is excited to get a whole room to his self. Everyone falls asleep until the captain announces we are making our final descent. When we land and hook to the gate we all unbuckle and grab our suitcases from above and head to the shuttle bus that is taking us to our hotel.

When we arrive I check us in " He will have to stay in the room or with you two his parents at all times " the receptionist tells Henry. Who nods and looks at Killian and I. We all make it to our rooms and its late and we all have jet lag so Killian and I change into PJs and go to sleep. In them morning we wake up the sun pouring in to our room. I knock on the door to Henry's room and Killian knocks on Peter and Rayne's room. Soon everyone is awake and dressed we head down to the breakfast area.

" Alright everyone make sure you are with your significant other or a _sibling_ because you will be hit on, also Belle Rayne do not have any alcohol here it is bad for the babies " I tell them as we sit down for breakfast. We order our food and eat while talking about what we are gonna do with the day. Most of us are going to go to the pool some of the boys are going to play fuse ball in the arcade area. Regina and my mother are going to explore the hotel. Rayne,Belle,Zelena,and I get in our bathing suits. I sigh and feel my pregnant belly the three of us are about two months pregnant so it shows a little bit. For show those of us that aren't married grabbed rings because in out covers we are all married. Killian had me use the ring he wears around his neck. It feels right sitting on my hand. I love the feeling of Killian being my husband and father to Henry and to our growing child. I smile brightly and grab the towel heading out to meet the girls at the pool. Belle and Rayne were already married so that made it so much easier. Zelena was being engaged to August here and played with the ring on her finger. We lay out towels out on the chairs and put on sunscreen. We all put on our sunglasses and tan in the Nevada sun.

* * *

Peter:

We are playing fuse ball in the arcade it has come down to Henry and me.

" I don't get how your so good at games you've never played " he growled hitting it to me and I hit back at him it hits the wall, bounces, and flies off the table. A woman in very short shorts and a tank top walk over with our ball.

" What you boys playing ?" She asks flirting clearly.

" Married " I say pointing at myself, David, Rumple,Robin, and Killian.

"Engaged" August says.

" Minor "David says pointing at Henry.

She frowns " you a big family ?" She asks we nod.

" Tell me I want to see if I can follow "she says all flirting gone.

" He is my brother David, that is our brother in law Killian his son Henry " I say pointing.

" David is married to Killian's sister Mary Margaret while Killian is married to our sister. August here is also Killian's brother. Plus Robin is married too their other sister Regina. Rumple here don't ask it's a nickname is married to a lovely woman named Belle, August is engaged to Belle's sister Zelena. " I tell her she nods clearly dumbfounded by our insane family dynamic. I'm sure she would faint if she heard the real thing.

" Also my wife,Killian's wife and Rumples wife are pregnant " I say just to throw in some more confusion.

" What a strange family " she mutters walking off. The girls come to meet us soon.

Emma ends up beating me at fuse ball. " Dammit Emma " I growl.

She laughs and hugs me " better luck next time " she tells me walking to Killian's side.

I grumble and kiss Rayne " how are you feeling?" I ask.

" Never better darling " she replies.

" I love you " I tell her.

" I love you too " she says. I realize that everyone is doing the same thing. Zelena is leaning into August she looks really tired.

" Are you ok Zelena " August asks.

" I don't feel so well " she says. Regina feels her forehead.

"you have a fever Zelena you need a hospital" she said. We all end up in a waiting room only Belle and August are allowed in due to being her _sister and fiancé._

Belle comes out of the room " she got food poisoning from her eggs this morning. If you had the eggs the doctor suggests you get tested as well. " She tells us.

" I had them " Emma says her hand wrapping around her stomach. We get a nurse and she goes in five minutes later the doctor comes out.

" Emma seems to be fine but we have to wait for the tests but her son husband and brothers may see her" the doctor says. David looks happy he can see his little girl and I just want to check on Emma so all four of us go into Emma's room. The doctor follows us.

" Is the baby ok ?" Killian asks holding Emma's hand.

" Oh the little one is fine it will be a strong one " The doctor says to us. Soon the tests come in the doctor looks at them and I rip them from his hand reading over them.

" Let me I highly doubt you will understand what they say " The doctor tells me.

" No it's fine and Emma your all good but your potassium is low so eat more bananas" I say. I've always been good at understanding things pretty quickly.

The doctor takes them back reading them over and raising his eyebrow " he isn't wrong " The doctor clears us from the room.

* * *

Emma:

I let a breath of relief.

I rub my stomach " see babe are little boy will be fine " I tell Killian.

" You don't know it may a girl " the doctor says.

" That's ok we think it will be a boy though " Killian says. He pulls me from the bed and the doctor leaves me to get dressed.

" I'm glad your ok love " he says to me.

" I'm just glad our baby will be ok I wonder if he will have magic " I wonder.

" We should have Peter check all the babes when we get to Storybrooke as each child has a magical parent " Killian says.

I nod " but for now let's enjoy our vacation and hope Zelena gets better soon " I say kissing him lightly. I rub my stomach the cold metal of the ring passing over it. I smile brightly hoping that one day I could actually be Mrs. Jones and someday soon at that.


	9. Valentine's Day Part 2

Emma:

I sigh into Killian's chest and look up in the hospital waiting room. Peter snuck in and gave Zelena some Neverland water he changed to make it so you could leave where ever you drank it from. The doctors were very confused on how she made such a quick recovery. August and Zelena come out of the room and we all stand up following them out of the hospital. We find a shuttle van to take us back to our hotel and get out. Everyone is exhausted but Zelena who is energized from the water.

August smiles to himself and follows Zelena towards their room " thanks for the water Peter " she says and goes into her room August following with the dumbest expression on his face.

" Looks like your brother is getting some action tonight " I say to Killian. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I pull him into our room.

Peter:

I change into sleep pants leaving a shirt off. Rayne is in a nightshirt already asleep. I kiss her forehead and lie down wrapping my arms around her. I know I'm dreaming when I'm back on Neverland and all of my lost boys are there as well. Felix is standing by my side and the night partying is beginning.

Felix turns and talks " this child will force you to grow up you don't want that I know you miss this you killed me your best friend because of this family. You abandoned your boys what kind of leader are you if you leave at the first chance at a better life you know you will when an opportunity presents its self you never want to grow up Pan " He says to me. I wake up sweating and panting. I grab some running clothes and go outside I see Killian in the lobby tying his shoes.

" Running?" I ask.

He nods " I had a dream that was my second hand that you killed along time ago tell me that I was gonna be a terrible father and needed to get out now " He tells me.

" I had a similar one but Felix was telling me the first opportunity I got for a better life I would take it. I did the same with Rumple and my lost boys I left for a better opportunity. I also was reminded that I miss Neverland " I tell him.

" What are they these dreams ?" he asks.

" They are our fears and realities of the past coming back to haunt us fill us with doubt " I say.

" I think I'll be good if I go on this run " he tells me. I think back to Neverland remembering every detail my empty chest aches for the island.

" Peter are you going to be ok ?" He asks.

" I don't know " I say with a sigh.

" You do miss the island and your lost boys lord knows I missed the Jolly when I lost it but you have to think of Rayne" He tells me.

I laugh " it wasn't enough for me before neither was the idea of being a father that is what scared me away because I may not seem like it but beneath this power when I was just Malcolm I was the village coward afraid to stand to my own damn father" I say I've never been so vulnerable until right know no one else knew this about me.

" I don't know what to say " Killian says scratching his ear. I know he hasn't the man has always been brave the worst I've seen him was when his brother died.

" You don't have to say anything I'm just terrified of having my child " I tell him. I head outside jogging off and I here him following. I'm not in the mood so I go full speed I haven't run this fast in years and I get a horrible seed of an idea in my mind, I could just run away go to my lost boys and find a way to Neverland. I push the idea away but it lingers in the back of my brain. I stop when I realize how far I just ran. I sit down thinking and twirling my wedding ring in my hand. Ten minutes later a slightly out of breath Killian stops before me.

" What the hell Peter how did you run four miles at full speed " he demands.

I shrug and look back at my ring " you'll make the right choice " he tells me. I nod not believing him.

* * *

Emma:

I sigh as I listen to the message Killian left me. I go to Gold for help with his father.

I knock on the door and he answers " Emma how can I help you?" He asks softly so not to wake Belle.

I pull him into the hallway and play the message " Emma I think this bloody thing is recording anyways Peter and I are out for a run we both had dreams with people from our past telling us to run and never come back I needed to jog to clear my mind I'm not going anywhere but Peter is very rattled about his dream I would describe it but it's to personal, I was going to jog with him but he ran off and I haven't seen him I'm about two miles out I guess I hope to be back before you awake love but just incase, Love you Swan. " The message ends.

Gold sighs " I have one of those last night as well Milah arrived and told me that I would fail with this child just as I did Bae but I ignored her voice or really my own doubt and am facing my fears" He tells me.

" My father is a coward always has been and he is easily shaken from responsibility like the child he is being I doubt he will leave for ever but if he misses Neverland it means he isn't ready to let it go I'm not sure how to help I was never enough for him neither was mother but maybe all of us will be " Gold says with fake hope in his voice.

I frown " he won't leave we just have to hope " I say.

" More like your mother everyday " he says returning to his room. I growl and change waiting in the lobby Peter and Killian come in a little while later silently walking by each other. I look at Peter who turns and glares at Killian. He walks up the stairs ignoring my calls for him to come back. I look up at Killian and sigh I lean into his chest wrapping my arms around him.

" Will we be enough for him babe I don't want to loose my family again will we be enough?" I ask.

He sighs " I hope so Emma " he says kissing me.

* * *

Rayne:

I wake up late to see Malcolm standing by the window looking upset. " What's wrong darling?" I ask.

" I'm scared Rayne" He replies. I

slide out of bed " What do you mean ?" I ask.

" I mean I'm scared of having this child of having to grow up of leaving Neverland for good " He tells me.

I grab his hand " Hey it's ok everyone is scared of being a parent but this time you won't do it alone your whole family is going to help you raise our child " I tell him.

He turns and his eyes look empty " your the only family I want to help me raise this child if you were their with me and Rumple I could have grown up but you weren't and you were supposed to raise him on your own because I knew what would happen if I got stuck with him alone and that is exactly what happened" He tells me.

" Your not alone Peter you need to see that " I plead with him.

" I can't I was alone for too long to accept that these heros are my family and as much as I love them it isn't enough " he tells me with a strained voice. I start crying and he doesn't wipe them away like he used to. His eyes are so cold it hurts me the way he is talking reminds me of his father. This isn't Malcolm this is a demon this is Peter Pan.

" Your just like your father Pan get out " I snap the name coming off my tongue like a curse.

" I knew you would see the demon soon enough everyone does " he tells me pulling off his wedding ring and setting it on the table. He leaves the room slamming the door behind him. I sob for a few minutes and pull myself together grabbing a tee shirt and jean shorts I slip on sandals.

I run down to the front lobby " did he come this way?" I ask Emma.

" He is at the bar told me not to follow him" She tells me.

I nod " want to tell me?" She asks. I nod and retell her the entire conversation and when I say he took off his ring and left I start to cry again.

" He is the type of person who needs to be reminded material objects will never be enough for him but the people around him will be" she tells me.

" It wasn't enough before he just told me it wasn't enough why would it be for him he just wants Neverland " I protest.

" No he only thinks that it is, he has walls I have them as well and I can't break down decades of walls and he has to break through centuries and there thick black ones he is set in his terrible ways we have broken through little of them it will take time. Our walls protect us from others and to keep our main thought or interest, my walls have me thinking I'm not enough for anyone I never was before but I am now. " Emma says.

" What do his walls protect?" I ask.

" The idea he can't be happy that he is a demon and it is better for everyone that he be on his own with his things because nothing will be enough for him " She tells me.

" Your son has almost the same image but more like me thinking he will not be enough for everyone else Peter created the image of being better because his entire life as a mortal he was nothing, a slave and as an immortal he believes he deserves better then he had " She explains.

I nod " Well I'm gonna show him that we are enough " I say running back up to our room to grab his wedding ring.

" Go girl " Emma shouts after me. I smile and grab the ring coming out I'm stopped by the man we saw at the airport who insulted my husband.

" Trouble in paradise ?" He asks.

His breath reeks of alcohol " just had a drinking contest with your husband he one not even drunk the cheat the other that was there thought the same thing and tired to beat him up your man kicks him down and slams his head on the bar your husband is dangerous" He tells me. He pushes me to the wall and starts kissing me. I push and push against him with no luck when someone yanks him back.

Regina, thank god " What the hell are you doing to my sister in law " she demands.

" Oh well she asked me to" he lies.

I shake my head no while catching my breath " uh uh " Regina says slamming the man into the wall and he drops.

" Thank you " I breath.

" Go get your husband "Regina says. I run down to the bar to find Malcolm alone sitting next to the man he knocked out.

" Hey " I say softly he turns his eyes still empty and cold they seem to warm at the sight of me but I'm not sure.

" Malcolm you need to know you won't be happy with out us your family your things your island may have made you happy before but you need us now" I plead to him.

"How can you or I be sure I won't just leave I have these very thick walls and voices telling me I can't be happy " he says walking to me.

" We will take it one day at a time you promised your self to me for life in sickness and in health this your walls this is your sickness and I'm staying with you so your stuck with me " I say sliding his ring back on his hand.

" I love you " I say.

" I love you too " he says.

I tilt my head up and kiss him he pulls back " who the hell did you just kiss your lips taste like alcohol " he demands. I see no use in lying to him so I tell him what happened and emphasize the part where Regina beat him up for me.

" I'm gonna kill him " Malcolm says his voice low and his jaw clenched.

" No Malcolm your not " I say with a sigh knowing he actually might.

" I'm sorry I called you Pan I won't ever again your my happy ending demon or not I am enough for you and your going to damn accept that fact you got me ?" I ask he nods his eyes lighting up,

" There's that fire I love " he says kissing me again with more passion this time.

" I'm sorry I snapped " He says softly into my ear.

" Hey if my dead best friend showed up in my old home and told me I would be a horrible mother I would snap to" I say.

He just runs circles on back and grabs my hand pulling me along with him " have you ever played ping pong?" He asks. I laugh shaking my head and follow him. The rest of the family is down there already so we join them.

* * *

Emma:

I guess Rayne forgives fast if Killian snapped like that I would be so crushed that I couldn't move. I know he is unstable as I am but would just hold me close if I snapped until I came to my senses. Rayne I guess is used to Peter's unstableness and what ever she did convinced him she was enough. They start a ping pong game and Peter beats Rayne with ease. Zelena jumps at the chance to play him she hits of the table and when Peter bends to get it I see his wedding ring back on his hand the simple silver band glinting in the bad lighting. They play for awhile until Peter wins. August steps in to avenge her and ends up beating Peter just barely it was a very long game. Like he one on _FRIENDS_ I saw years and years ago.

I challenge August but loose horribly " I'm better on fuse ball I guess " I say to August.

" Was that a challenge ?" He asks.

" You bet your ass it was lets go " I say rushing to the table August following. We start playing back and forth.

I don't know how long it's gone on until my mother speaks up " Emma darling if you don't call it a draw your gonna have that baby there you've been doing this for fourth five minutes" she says.

We both step back from the table " draw " I say.

" We will settle this later " August says wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

We walk up together still arguing who is better " Well I won ping pong and we tied in fuse ball so I win " he argues

" If we kept playing I think you'd find I win " I say.

" Well even if you did win overall it would be tied " he says. I grumble and we all go get lunch.

" Tomorrow is Valentine's Day so spend your day with you significant other and we will all meet up for dinner " I say as we sit down for lunch. We all nod and eat till our stomachs are full for Belle,Rayne,and I that is our own lunches and everyone else's leftovers. Everyone is tired from lunch and goes down to take a nap. Killian wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

" I'm not gonna snap I won't hurt you like that " he says softly.

" I know that's why I love you " I say. It isn't easy for either one of to throw those words around but with him they are as easy as breathing. I fall asleep in his arms my ring resting on my stomach the familiar cool metal welcome to the skin. I drift off dreaming of a house with Killian him teaching both my boys how to be pirates on the jolly while I watch another child growing the ring on my finger for good our family coming to visit. The other two children running to their uncle Killian and I call out to my son to be nice. I hear the name Liam and decide that would be a nice name for the baby if Killian wanted.

* * *

 _I love writing for Valentine's Day it allows me to have shameless fluff and angst. I promise more fluff in the next chapter._


	10. Valentine's Day Part 3

Emma:

After everyone's naps we chilled by the pool until about 6 when the adults went to the casino part of the hotel. Everyone lost a little money accept Peter who cheated at poker and has the best poker face I've ever seen. He won a lot of money like 10,000 dollars. Someone tried to claim he was still a minor but his license said he was 21. I try to keep the drinking down cause if anyone gets arrested then finger prints happen and no one turns up in the records but Henry,August, and I. Which isn't a good start seeing as August and I both have criminal records. No one wants DNA involved because explaining that would make heads spin we would be locked up and studied. I shudder at the thought and return back to reality. Peter wins another of Blackjack. He turns to find a man staring at his wife and pulls Rayne in for a deep kiss once again showing she was taken. When Killian pulls me into a kiss I guess some guy was staring at me as well. Once Peter collects his winnings and the rest of us pay our dues we go up to our rooms. My father walks with me almost hesitant to let me go with Killian but my mother pulls him along with her. I walk into the room being pulled onto the bed by Killian. He kisses me and I kick off my flip flops.

" I love you Swan " he says to me.

" I love you too Killian " I reply.

In the morning I awake feeling refreshed and ecstatic. Killian is gone so I know he has planned a special day for us. I get out of bed throw on a purple tee shirt some light wash jean shorts and blue flip flops. I grab my black one piece and a light jacket just incase. I put them in a bag with sunglasses, my wallet, sun screen, and bug spray. Killian texts me to meet him downstairs. I grab the bag and rush downstairs to meet him. He kisses me and I can tell he is eager to show me what he planned. Peter and Rayne meet us in the lobby and wish us a nice day. Turning to the reception When of course our day gets a whole lot worse. Neal walks in with a shorter woman who has auburn hair and pale blue eyes.

Neal looks up at us fear spreading across his face " Lucy can you wait outside nothing's wrong I just need to catch up with these people " he says as calmly as he can. I put a protective hand on my stomach the metal of the ring comforting me.

" Emma " he croaks out.

"Hi " I say looking at him.

" Emma you need to be careful he is a dangerous man you see he destroyed my parents marriage he is ah I'm going to sound crazy" he says in stutters.

" Captain Hook " I offer.

" Uhh ya how do you know and is anyone else here with you?" He asks.

Peter turns " Bae long time no see " he says with a smirk.

" You Pan, Emma what's going on why is everyone here. " Neal says.

Gold and Belle come down at the worst time possible " papa " he breaths out.

" Bae " Rumple says with surprise.

" Who is that " Neal asks his father pointing at Belle.

" Your step-mother " I answer for him.

" Does she know " Neal asks me.

" Yes think Beauty and the Beast " I say.

" Belle?" He questions. I nod my hand still covering my stomach.

" That's his ring your wearing it and holding your stomach " Neal says thinking out loud he makes the connection. " you married him and he got you pregnant " He says with disgust.

" We aren't married and you left me pregnant in jail he is staying with me you don't get to judge you asshole what I do with my life is my choice " I snap the tears falling.

I see Peter shake his head " wait I got you pregnant " he says. I slap my forehead and Killian rubs my back.

" Yes you did Neal you have a son " I say meekly and I see Belle pull out her phone and hopefully text Henry to stay upstairs.

" Where is he ?" Neal demands.

" In Storybrooke where the curse was broken he is with Regina's mother " I tell him. He nods warily looking at everyone.

" Who is that ?" He asks Peter.

" My wife " he answers his arm snaking around her waist.

" Well that's just great now she is pregnant and probably in a lot of danger, Emma is in danger and pregnant with a man I hate, my step-mother is pregnant and the whole craziness I left behind is here" He says angrily.

Lucy has looked in " what are you talking about ?" She asks.

" Nothing darling " Neal replies taking her hand.

" I want to see the Storybrooke they claim to know " she says.

" I really don't think that is a good idea " I say.

" Neither do I Lucy this life is so crazy these are my sworn enemies and family " Neal says.

" You should meet your son and besides I've always believed in magic let them have their Valentine's Day and we can meet them tomorrow for Storybrooke " Lucy says sensibly.

" Honey no I don't " Neal starts.

" We are going your my fiancé and you are going to see your son " Lucy says with fire.

Peter raises his eyebrow impressed he smirks at Lucy " Let's go then, love " Killian says to me and kisses my neck and see Neal cringe at the man he hates kissing me my anger flares and I turn kissing Killina it started as hurting Neal but as usual I melted under his kiss. He pulls away smirking and pulls me outside to a horse grown carriage.

" Very cheesy " I say smiling.

" we don't have to do this if you don't want " Killian says and I shake my head.

" I have never had cheesy before I want it all lets go " I say and he smiles helping me into the carriage like a true gentlemen. We go sight seeing and Neal never crosses my mind and all I can think about is Killian and how I trust my heart with him and never want to let him go. At lunch he tells me of his pirating days and how he never lost a fight and was never controlled by anyone until he enlisted Peter's help. I drop my fork and reach down to see the ring is no longer on my finger.

" Killian your ring it's gone I'm so sorry " I say forgetting about the fork.

" Actually love I swiped it off you this morning cause I needed to do this " he says getting on one knee.

" Emma Swan you are my light what has tied me down made me a better man the woman who won't let me slip into the darkness you are my second chance would you do me the honor of protecting your heart for the rest of your life even if I don't deserve you?" He asks

" Yes " I breathe out he slips it on my finger and I hug him.

" Emma Swan you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met a how did I get you " he mumbles to himself.

" One Killian you are the most handsome man I have ever met your eyes still make me melt and two what about Milah? " I ask in tears.

"Don't cry Swan I think your prettier and she is gone she would want me to move on " Killian tells me.

" In that case she would have wanted you to move on sooner " I say with a smirk and he rolls his eyes kissing me.

" I can't wait to be " I say with a pleased sigh.

" Your not keeping your last name ?" He asks

"No Swan is a stolen name from the first people to give me up I want your last name something that isn't holding me down to being the little lost girl I was in different and I'm changing my last name to match yours and our new child's " I tell him.

" In that case come on I have one more stop " he says pulling me along.

* * *

Peter:

I took Rayne to the Bellagio so she could see the fountain we arrived and watched it for a few minutes when she started to cry " what my dear you didn't cry this much with Rumple " I say.

" My corsets wouldn't allow it but these clothes do and I just can't help but think about Henry being in the hotel room all alone " she says.

I sigh " come on Henry probably is bored " I say hailing a taxing and opening the door for her. She climbs in and I follow her sitting in the back holding her hand rubbing the thumb across the top of hers as a way to soothe her. When we arrive at the hotel I give the driver some money and we go to Henry's room and knock on the door.

He takes a few seconds and then opens it " Hey guys I just had to check who you were cause grandma Belle told me not to leave my room " Henry says. I shake my head at Rayne so she doesn't tell him about Neal showing up.

" Come on Henry we thought you may be bored so we can have some fun" I say running to my room and grabbing the magic I brought with me. I enchanted the cards by pouring liquid on the them to always appear as a four of spades. I walk back into the room and present them to Henry. Henry picks his card and I shuffle grabbing the card from the top deck " this your card ?" I ask. " Ya it is how did you do that " Henry says.

" A good magicain never reveals his secret " I tell him.

" He used magic Henry change them back Malcolm " Rayne says I roll my eyes but shake them out and they return to normal.

" Alright let's play follow the lady " I say. Rayne rolls her eyes and I pull out the queen card and three more shuffling them and showing Henry the queen and slid it up my sleeve and Henry picks were it should be I lift oh it's an ace.

" Good thing we didn't put money on it " I say.

Henry laughs and Rayne pulls it from my sleeve " how did it get in their " I say acting surprised. Henry grabs a pillow and hits me Rayne joining him. I starts laughing as they team up on me and scoop Henry up onto my shoulders and he grabs his pillow swinging at Rayne I pick one up as well.

Rayne shrieks and runs from me as I swing a pillow at her " you wouldn't hit a pregnant woman would you? " she asks innocently.

" No but I would kiss one " I say leaning in. She pushed my shoulders and I fall backwards hitting the bed and Henry hits his head on the headboard.

I turn around " you good?" I ask and he nods grabbing a pillow. We fight for about ten more minutes when I start tickling Rayne and use her as a shield she shrieks and someone walks in, Snow.

" Oh I just wanted to make sure everyone was ok David is confirming the dinner reservations " Snow says. Rayne tosses her a pillow and she hits me with her pillow I smirk and hit her with mine it turns into girls against boys.

" Henry I'm your grandmother " Snow says when Henry hits her.

" I'm his great-grandfather I take senior rank " I say blocking a hit from Rayne.

David comes in a few minutes later " this looks like fun but it's almost time for dinner " he tells us. Henry and I pout and we all grab our shoes and follow David to the taxi were we all meet up at dinner. I sit down next to Rumple and Emma sits on the other side of me.

She pulls a feather out of my hair " Pillow fight " I say taking a sip of my water.

" I have an announcement " Emma says.

" Your pregnant oh wait we already know that " I say and she flicks my ear. " Killian and I are actually just now married " she says. Their is a pause and I smile pulling her for a hug eyeing her mothers hurt face at not being told Killian's embarrassed face. David's angry face as he glares at Killian and everyone else's shocked faces.

* * *

 _A few hours ago:_

 _Killian pulls Emma along to a taxi._ _" Where are we going ?" Emma asks._

 _" To a chapel " he says and the driver starts going._

 _" I know you don't want a big wedding and this is the only way to avoids your mother meddling if you want we can have a ball to celebrate at home but this is more intimate and private I think " Killian says. Emma smiles and kisses him. At the chapel they get a simple wedding and get married in their clothes._

 _" Ready to go to dinner ?" He asks. Emma smiles and nods they hail another taxi and go to the restaurant._

* * *

Back at the restaurant:

Peter:

I glare at my table mates and they get up hugging around us as well. " Mom we can hold our reception at home with a ball if you want " Emma says to her mother who nods and hugs her closer.

I break off and Rayne wraps her tiny arms around my waist " I love you Malcolm " she says.

" I love you to Rayne " I say kissing her. We finish up dinner and pay all taking taxis for our last night in Las Vegas. When we get back to the hotel I take Rayne right upstairs and close the door behind me kissing her and picking her up.

" Happy Valentine's Day love " I say setting her on the bed.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed in the next part they must figure out what to do about Neal and Lucy. Keep reading to find out._


	11. Valentine's Day Part 4

Emma Jones:

In the morning I yawned and found Killian was next to me smiling down at me like he was the luckiest man in the world. I don't feel the urge to run but feel just as lucky to be his wife. I grab his hand and feel the ring making sure it is still there. I look at my ring it isn't the nicest ring or the largest but it is the best ring I could have hoped for because it was special to Killian and it was my brother in laws.

" Darling if Neal and his fiancé are coming to Storybrooke then some one should go with Henry earlier so they do not meet until Storybrooke " Killian says.

" Your right you and my mother go she will want to question you on what kind of ball you want " I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

" Alright you go wake her up and I will get the boy ready " he says. He gets dresss pulling up his jeans and putting on his belt.

I stand up and trace his abs kissing him " I'm going to miss you " I say.

"It will only be a few hours " he says kissing me again. He grabs a navy blue t-shirt and puts it on tying up his sneakers he goes to get Henry. I put on grey yoga pants and a pink t-shirt with my sneakers.

" Mom I need your help " I say knocking on my parents door from my room. My mother is in my room and I tell her the plan she nods and goes to get dressed telling my father the plan as well. She is ready to go with her suitcase quickly and Killian with a sleepy Henry is in the lobby.

" Ok Henry we saw Neal and he wants to meet you cause I let it slip he left me in jail pregnant I'm sorry to put you through this baby but Killian and your grandmother are taking you to Storybrooke now " I tell him.

He nods " I knew we couldn't be on vacation for that long ok grandma, dad lets go " he says.

" Till later today "Killian says kissing my forehead and they leave. I sigh and go get everyone else up soon enough we are all in the lobby and joined by Lucy and Neal.

" Hi Miss Swan last time we didn't really meet but I'm Lucy Oakland " she says extending her hand.

I take it " it's Mrs. Jones but that's ok " I tell her.

" Since when it was Swan yesterday morning " Neal demands.

" Since last night it's Vegas and I wanted something private but Killian and my mother left to plan the ball so she will be happy " I say quietly keeping my cool.

" August guess you found your happy ending " Neal adds and August wraps his arm around Zelena's waist keeping her close.

" Let's go now before it gets ugly " Peter says glaring at Neal who quickly looks away. Neal glares at me and I match his glare I guess I win when his eyes drop to meet my stomach glaring at it instead. When we are at the airport Lucy mumbles something to Neal and leaves. I see a smug Gold standing by I don't like the look on his face. We soon are all on the planes and finally after a really long flight we make it to Portland. I sit in the passenger seat while my father drives us to Storybrooke. Neal and Gold are talking to each other calmly catching up on what Neal believes he missed. When we arrive in Storybrooke we pull up in front of Regina's mansion. When everyone fetes out of the car I hold Neal back.

" Neal you need to be careful here magic is in this part of the world and most of our family use it for evil well I won't lie all of them but me have" I say forming a fire ball in my hand and putting it out.

" Next Henry is mine and Regina's son we have final say with anything in his life. If either of us are gone Killian is in charge as Henry's step father then my parents and so on because everyone here would give their life for my son and you are a new one and will be watched so be careful " I say getting out the car. Inside their is a circle around Henry Peter and Regina are closest to him. I can tell Neal wants Peter away from his son, I get the feeling.

" Also Peter is Rumple's father so he's your grandfather now let's meet Henry " I say quickly walking to Henry's side.

Neal freezes " grandfather ?" He questions.

" That I am but don't get any ideas about calling me that " Peter says in a chipper voice.

Neal nods " wouldn't dream of it " he says.

" Hi Henry I guess I'm your father " he says.

" Ya dad- er Killian told me about how he new you as a boy " Henry says.

" Did he tell you how he ruined my life and left me with that demon you all seem to trust " Neal snaps.

" Ok not a great start some people need to make up so Peter,Rumple,Killian,Henry and I will stay here the rest of you go help my mother with the ball" I say.

Rayne holds Peter's hand " be nice Malcolm" she mumbles kissing him and going into the next room.

" Why are you three trusted you are the worst villains I have ever met and apparently my family I mean Pan your apparently my grandfather and the worst villain out of the three of you, my stepfather and now he is stepfather to my son, Capatin Hook, and you papa Rumple the dark one can't you see how wrong this is " Neal says. We all look at each other and nod with a smirk.

Henry,Peter,and Gold have the same smirk " yes we can and we got over it" I tell Neal.

* * *

Henry:

I sigh as my family bickers and wish they would stop.

"Emma, Killian go in you need to plan your wedding ball I can protect Henry if Neal tried anything funny " Peter says.

" I won't let you hurt my son " Gold says in a growl.

" Wouldn't it be funny if I loved you enough to want to protect you like that " Peter says harshly.

Gold looks down " coward like always papa why can't you stand up to him ?" Neal asks.

" Because I won't beat him, and he is my father and as much as I want to deny it I love him even if he doesn't love me " Gold snaps back.

" You don't have to be scared of him Rumple he wouldn't dare hurt you with Rayne in the next room " I say.

Peter glares " she's right Rumple but you wouldn't hurt me with Belle in the next room would you?" Peter questions.

" Malcolm enough why don't you help plan the reception Killian appointed you best man we need some input " Rayne says sharply.

Peter softens at her voice and turns smiling " of course love " he says kissing her cheek. With Peter gone I don't feel safe he is the only one who wouldn't hesitate to bring the dark ones wrath as he can crush it with mear words he will always have his interest aligned with his survival so my safety is as much his concern as is his own life. It makes me feel better knowing everyone in the next room would die to protect me but in know way would I let that happen.

" Maybe we could do something together ?" Neal suggests.

" Well from what I know as the author is you can't teach me magic, I know how to sail, I know how to hunt, and I can pick locks so I guess there isn't much for us to do " I say.

" How about you, your mother, and father go be a family " grandpa suggests. I can tell he wants my mom and Neal together.

" Well mom is gonnna be busy with the wedding ball " I say.

" Arrangements can be made in sure she won't always be busy "my father says. Grandpa mumbles something to Peter who comes into the room with us.

" Henry can I have some privacy with these two I tired to convince your grandmothers the both of them that you would not like to wear a bow tie so it's up to you " he says. I roll my eyes and tell everyone I want a normal tie to wear. I listen in to the next room with everyone else.

" No I don't care about your happiness Rumple do you know what Rayne is having your replacement maybe that kid will do a better job at being a man then you " we all hear Peter hiss at Rumple.

" As for you Neal leave Emma alone she is married now and you would do well to back off Henry will get close to you when he wants " Peter growls. Rayne starts to cry and we here Peter sigh.

" Malcolm how could you say that to him " Rayne says running out to him.

"Cause it's the truth darling I am a bad person you saw the demon before and you better get over it " Peter says. She cries and beats into his chest. He holds her and starts to murmur in her ear and she stops crying and nods.

" Mother why would you just forgive him ?" Rumple asks.

" She doesn't have to answer you darling do what I just told you " Peter says.

" Alright Neal your staying at Granny's from now on cause trouble she will shoot you with her crossbow" my mother tells him.

" Emma please how long is this going to go on, you being in love with the pirate pretending to love this crazy family?" Neal asks.

" Forever Neal because I love Killian and I love my family even your father because he has more downs than ups but he is family " My mother says in tears.

" Maybe we should go ?" Zelena suggests.

" No Regina you are my maid of honor I need you to pick out the dresses navy blue. Mom you are mother of the bride. Dad you will walk me down the isle. Zelena,Rayne,Belle listen to Regina she picks the dresses. Cora would you please go get Ruby she is going to be a bridesmaid as well. Peter please contact Anna and Elsa and get them here the ball happens tomorrow" My mother says ordering people around.

" Killian we know you were a navy man maybe you could wear your old navy outfit ?" Grandma snow suggest.

" No " dad answers quickly.

" Oh come on babe it would be cute " my mom says.

" What we're the colors ?" Belle asks.

" Not telling I'm not damn wearing the cursed outfit " Dad says.

" Leave him alone " Peter says.

" Why ?" Grandpa asks coldly clearly wanting dad uncomfortable.

" Because he would be wearing the colors of the man who got his brother killed " Peter answers.

" Then he would be wearing green and I doubt that was the navy colors " Grandpa says again coldly.

Killian draws his sword " I'm really sick of you crocodile consider yourself uninvited " Dad says.

" Am I still invited ?" Neal asks.

" Of course for Milah " Dad says.

" You really think you can keep me out pirate " Grandpa says.

" No but I will son " Peter says pushing him into a wall no magic involved he makes a cuff and slips it on him " now your just a cripple " he hisses into Granpa's ear and let's him fall to the ground. He and dad disappear in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Killian:

I find my self in the woods my crew tied up with lost boys standing above them.

" I had Rayne set this up " Peter says.

" Have your lost boys kidnap my crew what could possibly be beneficial from that ?" I ask.

" Well one it gets you away from ball planning and the crocodile and I need something from you " Peter says.

" What?" I ask.

" A few things your rum flask, your brothers old cutlass, and anything you may have that links to the Pegasus sail don't ask why your not getting the answer Rayne doesn't know either she just listens to me cause she loves me and don't tell anyone about this arrangement" he tells me.

I hand him the flask and the sword I'm carrying " your brothers?" He questions and I nod.

" I've been carrying it lately been feeling more like the old me and felt better with this cutlass just don't destroy it and I don't know about a Pegasus sail we have to search the Jolly " I tell him.

" Rayne let the crew go and have them meet us at the jolly " Peter says.

" Of course love " she says coming out from behind a tree. She has changed out of her loose clothes and is in jeans heels and a jacket her hair is in a bun she seems very cold.

" You didn't think I was completely innocent did you Capatin ?" She asks

" I had my suspicions that you weren't an angel " I say and she cuts the ropes the lost boys helping.

" Malcolm couldn't run all the cons on his own his biggest con was leaving me but he won't this time he has a plan just get him the ingredients, I've seen what happens when he is denied most of your crew listened but a few were sick of taking his orders he told me to look away I didn't I don't want that happening to you get him the materials " she says her voice cracking.

" I couldn't kill him remember like brothers no I need his help he is going to help with our cover you are going to be our helper. Rayne your going to be innocent still no one needs to know your a con artist darling your not a villian the only wring you've done is follow my orders don't be hard on yourself and crew you will keep your silence or else" Peter tells them.

" Rayne how did he drag you into this I thought you met after he was whipped and you were his salvation ?" I ask.

" Sort of true he was whipped publicly by his father after trying to run. I cleaned him up and he couldn't pay me even though I insisted he didn't have to he taught me how to play follow the lady and he made enough money to pay me back. I snuck back to his house and was going to give the money back when I saw him standing by the fire with his master yelling at him and he apologized for what ever he did. The master slapped him across the face and grabbed his arm branding his wrist the scream haunts me I heard it time after time but that first time I couldn't believe some one was treated like that he never let me be around for his whippings I wanted him to be free. He always took care of me never let me get caught I would have been sent away years before. I remember once probably the night Rumple came about and I fell asleep instead of sneaking out in the night. His master was upset he was up late. He helped me sneak out the window and a cloak to hide my face when I ran back to the palace I was questioned and his master thought I was with Malcolm and suggested he be executed for ruining my innocence. They were correct but I couldn't let them hurt Malcolm. When he was brought to the Dukes house he was smug and obnoxious. Making the situation worse when he was being taken away he passed me a note and it was saying I was at his house because I was attacked by a certain man trying to force himself on me and he saved me and let me stay over to save me the shame and that he slept on a work bench in the next room and I left on my own accord. I told them the story they bought it and I was taken away I remember Malcolm winking at me and wincing when his master kicked him over he didn't buy the story " Rayne explains.

" He knew me to well at that point " Peter says.

" We should go before they get suspicious. We return to the Jolly at night fall" Peter says.

" Oh I was interested " I say sadly.

" You can here more of our story later it isn't spelled out in the book, it happened too long ago" Peter tells me and we are back at the room. Rayne looks doe eyed again and is clinging to Peter. Emma walks to me and apologizes about before and I shrug it off my mind wondering to what the two could be up to.

* * *

 _Dun Dun Dun two con artists my own little twist. I really want to write more of Rayne and Peters story let me know if you want chapters on just that. Review, Favorite, and Follow as well._


	12. Author Notes: Plot Holes

Hello so I realized that I left some plot holes in with what happened with Zelena,Anna,Elsa,and the snow queen. In this story also I had it so the events from 4b forward never happened. We saw an appearance of Ursula and Cruella I doubt we will see them again. However my thing with Zelena is that Peter tricked her into trusting him enough with the dagger so he can free his son. In this story I have Peter constantly rejecting Rumple because if he gives into loving his son he thinks he will grow up faster this will develop more in the actual story. I was thinking for this Elsa showed up to get her sister back and they spent the time doing that with out any appearance of the Snow Queen because I want to use the shattered sight spell in the fanfiction. I was looking back over my stories and realizing I brushed over these topics. Everything from 2b and backwards happened the cannon way. If anyone asks I can write full stories around 3b and 4a if anyone would like if not this is all I have. Anyways hoped this cleared up any confusion you may have.


	13. Emma and Killian's Wedding Ball

Sorry _it took so long to get out my bad. I decided I was drifting to far away from the magical aspect of the show and this chapter will bring it back enjoy._

* * *

Peter:

Rayne played her part perfectly as always. It has been years since she has done anything like this and it is a little sad how easily she falls right back into it. I didn't want her to be a con-woman but I need relics for my trade with Hades for her life. The rum is an enchantment of my own, the cutlass of Liam belongs to a man fallen to dreamshade, the pegasus feathers if we can ever find one a device used to leave and enter Neverland. I need all these things because even Hades in all his powers couldn't get to Neverland I worked too hard in ensuring my island was protected. The spell requires a bigger price as all do, the thing I love most must hate me. Much to my dismay it's Rumple and Rayne accepted that wishing I loved someone besides our son more. I doubt it will be hard to make him hate me but regaining his love will be so much harder. After I had left the cuff on him someone took it off in our absence.

" Peter, Peter you in there?" Emma asks me and I shake away my depressing thoughts smiling at her.

" Yes, what do you need?" I ask her. She looks over at Killian who is talking to David.

" I need a good wedding gift for Killian" She says.

" Well I imagine the one after the ball will be enough " I say and she smacks my arm blushing.

" So he didn't pick it up on his own " Emma says.

" No his Liam would have taught him better I corrupted him " I tell her.

" Seriously Peter " She whines.

" A new sword one that won't be from his pirating days and from you. The only ones that mean anything to him are from Liam and Milah " I inform her.

" Ok ya I'll do that thanks Peter" She says skipping over to August and talking to him. My gaze shifts to Rumple who is talking to Belle I can sense the hurt in him. For centuries I lived with out love only the will to cause pain. Every instinct I have right now is telling me to go apologize to Rumple and comfort him. My heartless shadowless soul is telling me to leave this place forever. I push that part down and listen to my brain it is better for everyone this way. A few hours later we are all having dinner together like we do every night almost every night. I sit at one end of the table and David the other. Everyone switches seats sometimes but the heads stay the same. Tonight Rumple doesn't sit by my right and is in the middle. I know he has every right to be mad at me but my chest aches to comfort him. These feelings are new to me and I know now I can never leave because I grasp what I did to Rumple. A voice that sounds like my own one but more like my fathers.

"Leaving him must have hurt him so much and you only ever cared for your self left him for the dead checked on him a few times because your curiosity got the best off you" the voice hisses at me. Guilt pours into my stomach to the point I want to throw up. I hear Henry talking to me but it sounds muted.

" Rumple will never forgive you he knows better. You don't deserve his love he wants you dead look at him now planning a spell to kill you they all are " The voice says to me.

" I mean do you think they love you here, they fear you can't be more ready for you to slip up as an excuse to get rid of you and you will never have enough power to stop them all" It taunts.

" Peter,Peter,Peter" I hear said by them and I look up seeing a mirror sitting on the wall behind David. It is an image of me before it smiles coldly shifting into Malcolm my father appears next to it in horror I realize I'm a carbon copy of the horrible man.

" Look who you have become " my father says holding a whip. I pick the steak knife from the middle of the table and around me my family starts looking at the mirror.

" You will never have your son back your a monster " It says. I start to give replies to the hurtful things being said I know can't be true. Right?

" Thats not mine, to ugly for my taste " Regina remarks and I don't know if they can see what I can or not but I throw the knife. It hits dead center shattering the image the mirror disappearing in a white flurry. Rayne reaches for my hand but I pull away and stand up.

" Peter calm down the mirror is full of lies thats how we caught the snow queen " Belle says.

" Curious it's her mirror Elsa isn't here it disappeared in snow magic maybe that should be looked into " Zelena says and everyone nods. Killian walks to my side and grips my shoulder.

" What you saw must have been serious to shake you up what was it?" Killian asks.

" Maybe I'll tell you later " I tell him closing my eyes. I send a green wave of magic through the town everyone who it washes over I identify as a Storybrooke resident accept one woman with a frozen magic around her.

" Found her she is in her shop repairing the shattered glass " I tell them.

" Henry come here I need you for this " I tell him. He walks to my side and I put my hand on his chest near his heart and close my eyes. The power of the heart seeps into me his heart remaining strong as it doesn't need the magic that surrounds it. I reach out to where she is and she has powerful preventions that with out the heart would drain me to break. I slip past her spells and latch onto her shadow willing it to leave without killing her and it steps from her and she screams reaching for it when it comes towards the house I break away from Henry.

" Peter your vibrating like you did in Neverland when you took Henry's heart " Emma says.

" He absorbed the powers he needs that's why he kept getting sick the power of the curse and the added magic retractor from the whip wouldn't have hurt him if he had Henry's heart or just the magic around it and he took it. Henry will be fine and a believer besides he has the magic of the author to keep him healthy " Cora says impressed.

" Henry are you sure your ok?" Regina asks him.

" Yes I'm sure and grandma is right I still feel the magic from the pen I absorbed when I snapped it " Henry explains.

" Here let me check dark magic could hurt your pure heart " Rumple says clearly accusing me of corrupting the boy. The guilt crushes me again as I feel the power collecting. I know I'll stop vibrating when it is fully absorbed and then nothing will be able to stop me.

" Alright your all right Henry I guess pan can do something right" Rumple says. I process his sentence, _pan_ he didn't call me his father but that cursed name that wouldn't bother me if a towns person spoke it or even a family member when they are annoyed. Coming from him and Rayne is somehow so much worse then that. I leave the room silently and so no one can talk to me I access my growing power and fly. I sit atop of the Captains ship the crew using the tools I gave them to find a Pegasus sail relic. I know it's a long shot the Captain having burnt the sail and his crew swabbing the deck every morning for a few hundred years. My powers are strained so I must sit on the ship away from them as guilt burns a hole into my stomach.

* * *

Rumple:

The second my father denied me and told me he hated me I wanted to collapse. A child should never here that from a parent what did I do wrong I only ever did what he wanted. Was kind and loving and he was to he protected me and talked with me I don't know what went wrong. At dinner he sits at the head the other side should belong to me but I have always sat at my father's right so David takes that spot. I glance at my father he is slouched in his chair hasn't touched his food. He is arguing with something and his expression looks guiltier and guiltier as his madness continues on. Soon everyone catches on his name is said louder and louder each time till he comes back into some form of reality. He grabs the steak knife and everyone flinches around him he doesn't notice. Regina points out a mirror Belle remembers from the snow queens cave. I'm ignoring them and focus on the mirror using my powers to see what my father does.

" You will never win your sons love back but it's ok we were born to be monsters he followed in our footsteps " I hear from two voices my fathers older voice and my grandfather.

" No thats not true I'm not a monster I have a family " Peter argues. All we can here out loud is muttering.

" Yesss it is for how many children have you forced into slavery,killed,tortured?" It questions.

" I-" Peter starts.

" Over 500 children am I so bad compared to you?" just my grandfather asks.

" No " Peter says.

" Thats right monster give in forget about Rumple the boy doesn't mean anything to anyone why not kill him. You would be doing the world a favor make it a better place " It hisses out.

" To bad he is my world" My father says with a smirk. Before the mirror can say anything else the knife hits the dead center of the mirror. I sit down why would he tell me he hates me did he not mean it. No he would have apologized but something convinced mother to stop crying is it an act does he have a plan that he needs me to hate him? No no he just needed the strength to defeat the mirror that was all he needed I reason.

" Peter your vibrating like you did in Neverland when you took Henry's heart" I hear Emma tell Peter. I look up to see my father vibrating and glare as Cora gave her explanation that is 100% correct. After Regina and Henry talk I but in.

" Here let me check dark magic could hurt your pure heart " I say clearly accusing him of corrupting the boy. I wave my hand over Henry checking for signs of dark magic.

I find nothing," alright your all right Henry I guess pan can do something right" I say hissing pan out like a curse. My father backs away from me sadness in his eyes. I turn to Belle and kiss her forehead to calm down. When I turn he is gone I use my magic he isn't in the house but magic is coming from a bedroom window he flew away.

* * *

Peter:

I know I need to say sorry to Rumple I can't live like this. I am going to find a new way to do this.

" Men stop you don't have to look anymore " I shout down to them and they freeze pilling the tools back for me and going to their quarters.

" Find?" What you need Killian asks stepping aboard.

" No I can't do the spell I need Rumple to hate me for it I can't have that not any more" I tell him.

" Feelings, hmm do you think your magic may be repairing what you lost long ago?" He questions staring at my chest. I hear a dull low throb and reach into my chest out comes a grey heart blackness seeping into it as it awakens. The heart hardens and is black while giving off a green glow. I slip it back into my chest feeling my shadow returning to me.

" I guess the powers I had, Neverland's powers, the curse powers, and the truest belevier's heart can return what I lost " I tell him hoping down. The vibrations have subdued as I feel my heart start beating and my magic flows through it.

" I could teach you to use the trident if you want" I tell him and she shakes his head no.

" Ok then, are the heroes going to detain her ?" I question her shadow floating next to me.

" I never have known why you take people's shadows " He says clearly questioning why.

" Even mortals have a magical core some are stronger than others and can access it naturally some people need a spell or in your case trident to awaken their magical core. Now as a mortal with your small magical core your heart has magical properties to protect you but is more vunerable. A shapes though very few magic wieldeders know how to remove a shadow with out killing the host or even just removing th shadow. A heart is faster and easier but the shadow is a way to the soul like when I switched with Henry no one I have ever met could do that it takes power and skill " I tell him hopping down.

" So your telling me a shadow naturally has protections against certain spells and if a magic user casts a spell the shadow protects the host from the spell being broken and if you take it they will shatter " Killian says and I nod. Flashes of pastel pinks, greens, yellows, and blues appear on the board of the ship.

" We felt a change in the power of Storybrooke one that came from a signal soul coming back into the world " Blue says.

" That would be surprise I got the power I wanted, so I'm really immortal and I really can't die any more" I say.

" Did you hurt Henry?" Blue asks raising her hands.

" No my son is fine " Killian says firmly.

" He is all powerful now it will corrupt him just as the power did before he isn't safe to be around " Blue warns and I scoff.

" I have a heart again the magic restored it " I tell her pulling the hard rock out.

" It is darker than Rumplestilskin's " Blue notes and it cracks a little a red spot appearing under the hard shell.

" What is that?" Killian asks as I slip it back into me.

" A fathers love breaking through a hardened heart " Blue says.

" Wait if your heart was restored wouldn't your Shadow be too ?" I familiar voice asks.

" Your quite right always so intelligent, Tink " I say and she steps forward smiling.

" Green stay back " Blue commands.

" Her name is Tinkerbelle " Killian and I say together.

" It's Green as long as she is a fairy " Blue says. She grabs Tink forcing her back and other fairies hold her back and away from us. I snarl at them my hands glowing. A navy blue glow is coming from below deck and I make the Trident appear in Killian's hand. It goes from a dull navy blue to a vibrant neon blue.

" Let Tink go " I say my hands glowing dangerously close to black. The three holding her shake their heads I wave my hands and they are entrapped in green magic. A third one in yellow comes forward is encircled by blue magic and she turns into a mermaid. Her yellow wings turn to a yellow tail. I close my fist and the fairies turn small and I get their shadows the three collapse onto the deck. I open my hand and the shadows turn green and slip back into their bodies they stand back up full sized again.

" Capatin that fish there is now under you command and so is every other mermaid in the town but she will be your personal servant " I tell him.

" Same goes for you ladies your mine until death now go follow the shadow " I say letting the snow queens shadow free the first place it would go is back to her. I need to judge how powerful she is. She got into my head so we will see what happens.

" I don't know about all this power you know what happened to Rumple " he says to me and I sigh there was a reason he followed me here. Before I can answer the annoying man who goes by Smee comes up from below deck. I never ever liked him the rat never even listened to me only Killian.

" Captain your the sea King now ? " I hear Smee question.

" Yes I am get the crew up here and dispose of the fairies" Killian commands.

" Yes Capatin " Smee says running back down and returning with the crew. The fairies try and fight back until Blue calls them away saying the fight isn't worth it.

Tinkerbelle and the recently turned mermaid are left without a second glance. The mermaid is put on the side of the boat sitting up.

" Tink you ok ?"Killian asks.

" I thought I wanted to be back with them I got my wings I'm happy but blue is a dictator thank you" She says. We smile and take her into our arms.

" Glad to have you back " I say.

" Yes the partners in murder are back " She mumbles and we laugh.

" You'll be fine always have been when I was in a murderous moods and Hook was off on my business you held your own if that isn't tough I don't know what is" I tell her.

* * *

Killian:

I turn away from Tink and look at the newest mermaid with a yellow tail. Her chestnut hair is covering the tears in her eyes. I feel guilty to the fact I'm not upset I turned her into a fish and I know I should be.

" Your name ?" I ask.

" Yellow " she says.

" That's a color not a name " I tell her.

" Blue has always called me yellow I don't know what else to be called " she says wiping her tears away.

" Well pick a name " Tink says grabbing her hand. I notice she now has scaled rough hands with pointed yellow nails.

" A mermaid is always rougher around the edges then a fairy " Peter says from behind me.

" Maybe Iris yes call me Iris " She says.

" Trust me a mermaid is better then a fairy no moral codes " I start.

" Use to magic and traveling between worlds if the captain allows it " Peter adds.

" Which I will as my personal mermaid you and I need to be able to work together. You will control the mermaids " I tell her.

" Give her magic. Just will the trident to give her magic " Peter tells me and I do. She glows with neon blue magic and she relaxes back. Her hands glow yellow magic seeping into her.

" Alright Iris we have other mermaids in this town you are to watch them and keep Killian posted on any drama you here from the sidelines " Tinkerbelle says. I get an idea she should be able to come on land I grip the trident harder and think of the bracelet I've seen Ariel wearing.

" Here Iris this will allow you legs for three hours at a time per 24 hours " I say handing it to her. She nods and grabs it in her hand. Peter gives her a yellow bag.

" Here anything we give you or you find can go in here it is never ending" Peter says.

" One last thing no one knows you work for me I will see in you in a few days " Killian says. She nods clearly no longer upset about being a mermaid.

" Thank you " She says to us. Tink nods goodbye and the woman jumps over board swimming away.

" I'm going to see if Granny has a room for me " Tink says shrink and flies away from us.

* * *

Peter:

" Back to the topic of your son " Killian says and I sigh.

" Below deck crew " I say and they scamper down stairs. " I need to apologize to him " I say leaning back against the ship railing.

" Yes but why did you say the things you did. I mean you dismissed him as your son " Killian says.

" The spell required he had me the thing I love most but I can't have that so I'll find another way I always do" I say handing him his flask and his brothers sword.

" Thanks I'm glad I get these back " he says.

" No problem I owe my boy an apology " I say. He nods and closes his eyes the trident disappearing I'm guessing to his room.

" You've taken to that quickly " I say and he smirks. I grab his forearm and take us back to the house. The scene before us is eerie everyone is sitting around the news playing silence I guess Killian was sent out to retrieve me.

" Rumple" I say walking towards him. I go to rich his shoulder but he recoils away from my touch. I slowly take my hand back.

" What Pan" he snaps at me. The air is crackling with magic I guess he is pissed.

" Outside I like my living room " Regina says. Everyone files outside and I follow Rumple out the door.

" I'm sorry " I tell him.

" Lair " he hisses.

" No for a spell I wanted to use in order to keep your mother here I needed the thing I love most to hate me. You are my son and that will never change " I tell him.

" Your not telling the truth I'm nothing to you " he hisses.

" That isn't true your everything to me" I plead. A woman appears in a white swirl the dead fairies in her hands. She throws the small bodies at my feet. I look up her and glare.

" well well is this a bad time ?" She asks.

" The snow queen " Rumple growls.

" Oh you now my plans that won't do. Consider any alliance we have broken " she says. She shoots out white magic at him I don't stop to think of stop the magic. I jump and am engulfed in white magic I see my families faces before I see black.

Emma:

I run towards the snow queen and she disappears. We see a child sitting on the ground. About 6 or 7 the poor thing. He stands up with a dirty red shirt on. He has shorts and sandals on his hair is sandy brown with mud in it. His sandals are too small. His green eyes don't have mischief, happiness, or even he coldness I would prefer at this point. No his eyes are sad full of tears he groans as he stands up and bites his lip.

Peter turns " hello I am Malcolm I don't know where I am either " he says his small voice sounds broken and strained. His shirt is wet and looks highly uncomfortable. Zelena noticed this as well.

" Here lets get you a new shirt " she says walking to him and he backs away.

" Ma'am it's quite alright but did my father ask you to watch me ?"'he questions.

" Yes " my mother answers right away. Rumple looks astounded at seeing his father as a child and the fact he saved him from that fate.

" My father always said he was going to sell me did you buy us " Malcolm asks. Killian clenches his little fists and glares at us all.

" No,no we are just watching you until they get back " I tell them bending down to their level.

" Now can we get you a new shirt but I do like the red color very regal" Zelena says. Malcolm blushes and looks away.

" The shirt was white before I tried to tell our maid about how my mother left us " Malcolm tells Zelena. We gasp and I move to remove his shirt.

" No ma'am a woman shouldn't see those at least that what my father says " Malcolm tells us. I shake my head and gently remove his shirt. He tenses and sucks in a breath as the shirt brushes his sore skin. His eyes start to water and he looks away again bitting so hard on his lip it starts to bleed.

" Sweetie why are you going that to yourself " I ask before fully taking off the shirt scared of what I will see.

" My father says men don't cry and if I'm going to I need to have a reason " He says and I heal him with magic. He jumps away from me.

" Hey I promise you will be safe here now let me see your back" I say. He pulls off his shirt and turns so we can see his back. I intake sharply at the still bleeding torn and cracked skin. It is welted and bruised I hear a few dry sobs and gasps behind me.

A purple glow comes on his back that only worsen the marks. Malcolm screams out in pain.

" Stop, Stop the whip marks won't heal magic will only make it worse " he pleads. Regina stops and turns into Robin who has kept Roland behind him the whole time.

" It's really not that bad you should have seen the fit he had on his and mom's anniversary he blames me for her running out which I kind of did so I deserve it " he says looking down.

" Hey no you don't " Killian says crouching next to me.

" We can help you if you let us can you do that?" I ask and he nods. I have my mother and father take him to the loft. I turn to Killian tears in my eyes " who would whip their 6 year old son?" I ask. He rubs my back soothing me and I relax in his arms.

* * *

 _Anyways just a little bit of magic before thee big plan. Dun Dun Dun hope you enjoyed. Remember to favorite,follow,and comment._


End file.
